Singularity
by MKM2K
Summary: Ichika Orimura. The human black hole for his sheer density. However, everything has there limits. Ichika has reached it. Tired of the antics of his classmates. He struggles on what to do. Will he rise and stand up for himself? Or will he collapse under the pressure? Minor Love Hina crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. This is something I've wanted to do for quite some time. We all know the fate that awaits any male main character in a harem anime. It's funny for a while then gets old and annoying. Common sense would tell them to leave, but all those hits to the head would affect their brain functions. So this is my take on this on how being in a harem anime affect someone. Infinite Stratos was the easiest for me to do. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.**

**Also, check out For His Own Sake by karndragon to get the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos.**

* * *

It was spring vacation in Japan signaling the end of the school year. Students throughout the country rejoiced at their freedom. Friends and family were crafting plans and activities together, such as traveling, go to the beach, or simply relaxing. They were going to make to the most of it until they must return to their prison while dreading every second as it draws near. Ichika personifies this. Why? He's living the life males would only dream of. He's the first and only confirmed male IS pilot in the world and attends the prestigious IS academy. The younger brother of Chifuyu Orimura one of if not _the_ best IS pilot even in her retirement and now teaching at IS academy. He has everything someone asks for. Prestige. Status. Influence. Ichika will forever be remembered in history books along with countless figures.

However, if something too good to be true. It probably is. Ichika experienced it numerous times in his first year of IS academy and his life in general. He had a price on his head for as long as he could remember. A popular target for bitter rivals and kidnappers for Chifuyu's piloting skills. She was able to save him, but it caused her the title at the second Mondo Grosso. Ichika felt ashamed. Weak. Pathetic. He apologized even years after the event despite her telling him that it _wasn't _his fault. Once the knowledge of him successfully piloting an IS emerged. The target on his head grew broader and brighter now as the Japanese government and the world were on his tail.

Several significant countries were offering their entire budgets to study Ichika. He was an anomaly in the science of IS. The creator, the IS system herself, was baffled at how Ichika was able to use an IS as NO males before he was able to. Whether he likes it or not. He was a symbol. An icon or omen in some cases. Men virtually dominated the world before the introduction of IS. Now the table has turned with females controlling the world, but some are oppressing the male population. Ichika can shift the scale once again.

IS academy being a sanctuary from government inference as it was a joint government project with each country's government sending a representative. Attack the academy. You attack the _world_. He was safe from government threats but not from ones in the school. His classmates. Again why? Guys would literally kill to be in an elite _all-girl_ school like the academy. His close friend Dan called it a paradise. Overall it was, but many times its nightmare. He was grateful that they treated him well, but he felt that they were examining a rare specimen instead of a person as majority of the girls scarcely interacted with a boy before due to coming from all-girl schools. The only knowledge they had with boys is from Yaoi or Boys Love manga. He still shudders at the art people made of him and Charolette when she was known as Charles. A moment of peace was searching for the holy grail.

His … friends were another story. They're adorable and precious one moment then relentless attacker another. Ichika was aware that he was at fault as he should've knocked on their doors in some instances. Although the other 95% of the time. It was an _accident _or something out of his control. He still remembers his first night at school when he discovered Houki was his roommate. She viciously assaulted him even though he explained himself upon she came out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel. Ichika called her out when she used her bokken to attack him while using enough force to pierce the door as he shut it behind him to escape her wrath.

Another time was when crashed into him while flying her IS, which resulted in him groping her breast. He concluded that Yamada must have turned over at the last second to break the collision. She wasn't mad at the situation instead was talking about if something this continues. She and Chifuyu would be sisters in law. Ichika still blushes at that incident. Lingyin and Cecilia weren't so understanding despite seeing it for themselves. Cecilia shot at him, claiming she misfired. She's a fuck mothering sniper. They _don't _miss it. Lingyin took her massive dual scimitars, turn it into a double-bladed staff and tossed it at his head. Yamada saved him by sniping it to the ground.

This was the cycle for the past year. Ichika does something that was an accident or not his fault, typically with another female. The girl herself or his friends attack him without listening for an explanation even they saw everything their own eyes. Ichika remembers every punch, shot either laser or bullet, slash, strike or whatever method of attack his "friends" thrown at him. They favored use is their IS's but tend to forget that their Infinite Stratos are _military_ weapons that can outspeed fighter jets, enough firepower to obliterate a company of armored vehicles even heavy tanks and can withstand said attacks. All of this in one machine. They were supposed to be friends, yet why did they treat him like a punching bag or stress ball.

"Yo Ichika you feeling alright man?" Dans spoke up interrupting Ichika's thoughts. The red hair grew concerned regarding his friend. Dan observed Ichika's behavior since he came over to their family restaurant. Ichika didn't smile if so then it was one of those fake ones. He may be a black hole, but his smile is a star. "You zoned out for quite a bit."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Ichika smiled, attempting to wave off attention. Dan glared him.

"That's bullshit, and you know it. You're stressed or pissed off about something," Dan addressed. Ichika was shocked. Was he really that obvious? "Hell, in fact, you broke like 2 pairs of chopsticks and damn near about to break that glass." Ichika checked his hands, and his eyes widened. The glass he was holding had noticeable cracks due to him tightly grasping it. He gently set the cup down muttering apologies. Dan's eyes softened." It's a fine man, but you're rarely like this. Only when insults your sister or something like that."

"Yeah, Ichika, you can tell us," Ran come by sat next to Ichika. She too observed his facial expression. Ichika scowled deeply when he was in his thoughts. Never in her life has she ever saw him glowered with such intensity. Ran feared him but was more scared for him. What happened over the last few months? Ichika pondered for a bit. Should he tell them? Granted he trusted them as they were the closest, he had to family besides his sister. He sighed. Might as well get it over with.

"Dan. You know you keep calling my school a paradise even I told you it's not?" Ichika asked. Dan nodded. The IS academy was a five-star island resort disguised as a school, and Ichika was the only male for literal miles in a school filled with beauties from all over the world. Dan and other guys from middle school expressed envy at Ichika's luck. Dan began to wonder was it what it seems given his friend's mood. "Let me what happen in my first year."

Ichika revealed his adventures at the school. The chaotic nature of his friends using him for primarily target practice for their weapons. The refusal to listen to him whenever he's in a suspicious situation with another girl. He took to a bullet which left him bedridden for a while for Houki his oldest friend after she became reckless once receiving her custom-made IS. How he had to get a bodyguard to protect him from a terrorist organization while his friends were more concerned with him for more personal interest instead of his safety. Ichika feared that Ran would hop on the bandwagon as she passed the entrance exam.

Dan grew enraged and disgusted, scowling and gritting his teeth at each tale while Ran grew horrified covering her mouth as tears threatened to drop. The red-headed siblings shared a thought about what was wrong with these girls. Who uses military-grade weapons against someone over something petty or not their fault?

"Fucking bitches" Dan snarled slamming his fist on the table thankful that the restaurant was empty. To think these were the National Representatives of their respective countries and his childhood friends doing it to him. Ran tightly embraced him. "Ichika man. I'm sorry. I didn't know you went through that hell."

"It's alright, Dan," Ichika responded.

"You don't think I'll honestly become like them, don't you" Ran pleaded. She knows that Houki and Lingyin has a crush on Ichika but given they treated him. She feared that she might follow the same path.

"To be honest Ran. I don't know. You're not as aggressive as them, which is a good thing," Ichika answered. Ran's heart slightly broke that he thought of her potentially becoming like them.

"Can't you just fight back in some way or get Chifuyu involved getting them to stop this crap" Dan addressed wondering why his sister put an end this. It's a known fact that Chifuyu was fiercely protective of her younger brother.

"She's a teacher at the school so there are limits of what she can and can't do. Plus it's an all-girl school, and I'm the only boy. The odds aren't my favor. She put me in the academy for my protection as any student enrolled belongs to no country. You know how the government was after me to understand how I'm able to use an IS. At least Tatenashi can keep them in check" Ichika explained.

"Who's Tatenashi?" Ran questioned as this Tatenashi person must be powerful enough to earn Chifuyu respect to be his bodyguard.

"She's the representative of Russia. The student president, along with being the strongest student. Also, she's my bodyguard and instructor," Ichika added. Dan whistled at the girl's qualifications. No wonder Chifuyu chose her.

"She isn't like the others, is she?" Dan pondered for a second.

"Not really. She just teases me. A lot. Apparently, she finds my reactions adorable." Ichika said. The Gotanda siblings released a sigh of relief. Ichika checked his watch. It was half-past four. "I need to get going. Chifuyu is coming home soon, and I need to get dinner started." He was about to pay for his meal, but they said it was on the house. He said his goodbyes as he walked out the door. The two groaned when he left.

"You think he's going to okay?" Ran asked her older brother concerned about their friend.

"I hope so. I _really_ hope so. What he told us seems like something out of a comedy harem anime. It's funny and okay in the anime but do that in the real world. It's fucked up." Dan said with a somber expression while holding his forehead. He's aware that males get abused. It was rare but not unheard of before the release of IS. The number skyrocketed over the last few years. Dan knows it isn't the sole blame for, but it was a factor. Over half of the world population is female, and they're the only ones if you can remove Ichika out of the equation that can use such advanced machines. That power can quickly go to their heads.

Dan vaguely remembers that a group of IS pilots who dubbed themselves the "Amazons" emerged during either the first or second generation of IS. They originally had noble goals as they liberated settlements ruled by dictators or terrorist organizations. Soon some of the members became corrupt or disillusioned and told citizens that they rescued to rise and take revenge. Their target was anyone with an XY chromosome. This was dubbed the "Amazonian Atrocity." It lasted for weeks before the world stopped them. Those members were arrested, trialed, and convicted. They were adamant that they did nothing wrong. Their reason for doing it? Giving men a taste of their own medicine. They were locked up in a maximum-security prison. Dan couldn't remember the sentence, but he does know that they going to die and rot in jail. The Amazons were disbanded, and countries improved regulations and background checks.

The horrifying thing is that some people viewed the rogue Amazons as heroes. Thankfully the support has diminished to the point of nonexistence. Yet who? In their right mind would view those type of people as heroes? Those who slaughter or harm others for something they have no control over. The world has already seen enough of that crap, yet it seems to be a constant.

Dan fears of what his friend is thinking and experiencing. News reports of people committing or attempting suicide due to grief and wanting to be free from abuse rushed through his mind. He wants to help Ichika, but his options were limited. Ran can help, but there are a few things she can do. It was still better than nothing. They'll be damned if they allow Ichika to become another statistic

"Kami please help Ichika before it's too late."

* * *

Ichika was strolling through the district and again in his thoughts. Should he stand his ground and tell them to stop? But how? Chifuyu raised(trained) him to be polite to females. Besides, are they even going to listen to him? Charlotte, Cecilia, and maybe Laura might consider it. One on one will be best, but once they were in the group. It's a waste of time. For once, can they listen to him or give him some peace? They're probably at his house without any notice now at that its spring vacation. Cecilia had the decency to bring food, and Charlotte asked prior if he was going to be home during the summer. Both waited for him to answer the door after they rang the doorbell. The others didn't even wait. Lingyin had the gall to accuse of him of doing something perverted in his own house if they didn't call. No, it's common courtesy. They often barged into his room without warning. It's okay, yet when he goes into their room after he knocked. It's a bad thing. Fucking hypocrites.

"Woah where did that come from?" Ichika muttered to himself, shocked at what he thought. He shook his head to get those thoughts out. Stay positive Ichika. Things can always get better. Ichika accidentally bumped into a plain-looking man with glasses. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," the man said, picking up his glasses. "Hey. You're Ichika Orimura," Ichika nodded. He was world-famous overall, yet he had to remain on guard. Who knows who could be after him? "By the look on your face. The academy isn't what it seems isn't?" He nodded again. "You also have a group of girls on your case with your childhood friend being one of them. They also tend to unnecessary amounts of force when something isn't your fault, right?" Ichika slowly nodded again. How did he know of all this? "I've been in the same boat too, and I bet you're wondering how to get them to stop." Ichika was stunned. Was this guy a mind reader or something? The man urged to Ichika to follow him. They sat down on a bench in a nearby park after getting a drink from a vending machine.

"You said that you went through something similar, right?" Ichika questioned. The man nodded. "What did you do to escape Mr….?"

"Let's start from the beginning, but I'll summarize, and my name is Keitaro Urashima," The man told him. Keitaro recounted his tales when he went to work at his grandmother's inn, unaware that she turned it into a girls dormitory until he arrived while she was on a world trip with his sister. Ichika was baffled at how Keitaro survived any of that and terrified. Was that his potential fate? "That all lasted for three whole years. I kept thinking it was going to get better. It didn't. I finally grew a spine and left to go live at a family friends' apartment."

"What happened to the girls? I know that didn't take it lightly from what you told me," Ichika gulped.

"Without me as a punching bag and to save their asses. They turned on each other and destroyed themselves." Keitaro addressed casually taking a sip. He told the teenager what events unfolded with the former residents of the Hina Inn. Bonds and family ties were broken beyond. Redemption and reject. Government intervention, illegal devices, and arrests.

"Man you sure went through a lot Keitaro." Ichika declared trying to process everything that heard. He's astonished that Keitaro survived a quarter of the things experienced without any scars or permanent injuries.

"Thankfully, they matured and improved themselves for better expect one. Naru Narusegawa. She was an entitled hypocritical brat who never took responsibility for any of her actions. Always blaming others and claiming we won't understand. She even tried to blame _me_ when she got expelled for punching a teacher because she thought he was a pervert when he just talking to his wife saying that I caused that reflex." Ichika cringed hearing about this Naru person. What was her deal? "After being re-released from prison due to kidnapping me with help from Mutsumi, Chisato, and Kagura. She had the audacity, arrogance, entitlement to come to me to start all over without even apologizing for all the shit she did to me. Mitsune, Motoko, Shinobu and I called her out especially with nobody else to turn after she burned all her bridges. Her mother accurately predicted herself. Last I heard she was in the USA."

"What happened to Mutsumi, Chisato, and Kagura?" Ichika stuttered.

"Mutsumi got expelled from Tokyo U, but she accepted it gracefully and acknowledged her role in the kidnapping. She left without saying goodbye. She can't face me again after she has done. I agreed with her. Mutsumi sacrificed everything in being a Love Martyr and was left with nothing. How can anyone who's truly remorseful immediately confront the person they've harm?" Keitaro signed at how his friend has fallen. Her heart was in the right place, but it was all for nothing. "The good news is that she's good for herself now. She's a doctor's assistant." Ichika smiled at the happy ending. "Chisato still in jail for over ten years now. As for Kagura. She's dead, and I'm glad for it." Ichika spat his drink and coughed slightly.

"Wait, what?!" Ichika startled how casually Keitaro said that he was glad that was someone was dead. "How can you say that" Keitaro sighed.

"Allow me to explain before you judge. My wife Nagisa told me that she had a childhood friend named Takeru. He and I were quite similar according to her" Keitaro spoke

"What was he like" Ichika replied.

"I don't know. He was murdered years before I could meet him" Keitaro somberly responded.

"By… by who?" Ichika questioned.

"Kagura" Keitaro stated. Ichika dropped in his drink, and his blood ran cold. His two friends willfully worked with a _**murderer**_?! "Long story short. Kagura was like Naru. She saw him with a girl named Akemi. Akemi made a false claim that Takeru was sexually harassing her all because he didn't respond to her advance. Kagura believed her and beat Takeru to death. Akemi said that it was a joke despite knowing how Kagura would act. Kagura received no punishment thanks to who her father was. Both got away with murder for years" Keitaro removed his glasses to rub his eyes. Ichika stomach turned, his heart dropped, and blood reached sub-zero but quickly morphed into an inferno.

A joke? A JOKE?! Who in their right mind would think sexual harassment is an acceptable joke?! All because he didn't respond to your romantic advances and Akemi stayed silent despite, she instigated the whole incident. Wait does that mean the girls liked him. That explains their frustration with him sometimes. But if they liked him, then why do you hurt him?

"You said Kagura died but what happened to Akemi" Ichika quietly addressed. Keitaro put back on his glasses.

"I was getting to that. After the kidnap attempted failed. Kagura left her team to the wolves," Keitaro resumed." She even had a getaway car probably planned from the start. What she didn't expect was Mayako, Takeru's sister taking revenge. Mayako disguised herself as Kagura's driver then she revealed who she was and that she had Akemi in the car as well. The duo tried to pin the blame on each other. It was far too late. Mayako drove the car off a cliff. None of them survived." Ichika was silent. A murder-suicide. Both him and Chifuyu would distraught if either one of them died. Chifuyu was fiercely protective of him and Visa Versa. Would she ever go that route that happened him or worse?

"Wait if they were in a car crash. How do you what happened to them while they were in the car?" Ichika realized.

"Oh. Mayako has a recording device installed in the car. It was surprisingly durable given the state of the crash. I guess she had it to made sure that Kagura or Akemi went to jail if either one of them survived. That's my story." Keitaro finished. Ichika sat there, trying to process what he learned.

"Why did you tell me all of that?" Ichika asked as this seemed too personal information to tell a stranger.

"As I said before. I was in the same situation as you. I had the same look. Probably even the same thoughts. This was years before Infinite Stratos. I can only imagine what you must go through. The least I can do is offer some advice." Keitaro offered. "Set boundaries. Tell them what's okay and not okay. If they don't listen. Distance yourself from them. If need be to find new friends." Keitaro patted Ichika's shoulder. "Good luck, Orimura. Hopefully, things go better for you than for me," Keitaro left, leaving Ichika in his thoughts once again. Will things go that horrible? He already had a terrorist group on his chase and doesn't need any more problems.

"Crap I need to get home." Ichika rushed and tossed his drink in a bin upon seeing the time. He arrived home minutes before Chifuyu and was able to make some refreshing iced tea. The Orimura siblings had a relaxing evening and dinner, which both appreciated after the chaotic events of the second semester. Both went to their rooms as it was getting late. Ichika laid there in his bed grateful for a tranquil day. The optimistic part of him told him that this is was the start of a better beginning. The pessimist, however, argued you that don't get your hopes up and enjoy it while it lasts as the peace won't last forever. He ignored those parts of him and went sleep wondering who'll be right.

* * *

The winner is

…

PESSIMIST!

The girls came to his house either early in the morning or the afternoon and proceeded to drag him to whatever thing they have planned without informing him. Come on its 2019, and they've known one another for at least a year. It's not that hard to pick up the phone to text or Ichika to ask if he's free given how brazen they can be. Nooooo just barge in and take him where you want to go regardless if he wants to or not. It was clockwork throughout the spring vacation.

One of them comes to his house. Takes him somewhere. Has a relatively lovely time together. Other girls interrupt them. An altercation happens with him getting attacked in some way. They were put on several watchlists due to their disruptive behavior. He resorted to sleeping and hiding over at the Gotanda residence on a few occasions to collect himself and grateful to Gotanda's for covering him when they came looking for him. Ichika had to climb out his window on said occasions. Ichika tried to take it in stride, but he could only hold for so long. Each week broke him down. Bit. By. Bit. Ichika tried talking. He tried hiding. He tried standing up for himself. It worked with varying degrees of success, but still, nothing yielded any real results as they revert to their previous behavior. He gave up. He stopped trying anymore as what's the point anymore.

Ichika's attitude continued into the new school year. The hordes of shrieking new students. Indifferent. Quiet and lack of motivation. Whatever. Frowning and tired most of the time. Who cares? Low appetite. Doesn't matter. His teachers and sister asked him what was going on. He just shrugged.

It was lunchtime again. Ichika was in one of his hiding places on top of one of the buildings just to get some rest. He calmly ate his sandwich pondering on what to do in his situation. He recalled Keitaro's words.

'_Cut them off.'_

'_Find new friends'_

That's easier said than done. But could he though? He can't avoid them since they were all in his classroom now along with them frequently trying to spend time with him. He stared into the sky, allowing his thoughts to drift.

"Hey Ichika" He frowned upon hearing his name. A guy can't have a moment of peace or something?! Ichika's mood improved upon realizing it was Ran who called him. She was covering a lunch box with her. "I was looking for you and was wondering if you wanted to um spent lunch with me." Ichika just shrugged. She sat on down in front. "I also brought extra as I noticed you weren't eating much lately."

"I would like that thanks," Ichika faintly smiled. Ran blushed upon seeing his smile again. Ichika was upon to take a bite until a laser fired near them

"ICHIKA!" The serene atmosphere was interrupted by Ichika's classmates. They, too, were looking for Ichika. They just happened to be in their IS armor hovering above them. Ran ducked in fear and Ichika just sighed. Aw shit. Here we go again.

"What is the meaning of this Ichika dear" Cecilia demanded. The group had similar ideas. They knew who Ran was from Houki and Lingyin thus didn't appreciate another rival. The girls already had each other, Tatenashi and his own sister to worry about.

"YOU'RE DEAD ICHIKA!" Lingyin charged with her blades out. Ran stood up with her arms stretched out, attempting to protect Ichika. Ichika intersected the assault by summoning his sword. Lingyin shocked at how swift Ichika moved. She experienced emotions that she never thought Ichika can invoke in her. Fear and Intimidation. Ichika's face was stoic. His eyes cold yet held a hidden fury daring her to try again. The rest of them wondered how he did that as he rarely accomplished such feats and wondering about Ichika's sudden transformation.

Lingyin backed down and deactivated her IS, and the others followed suit. Ran collapsed, taking deep breathes to ease the drumming in her ears at what just happened. Did Ichika had to go through this every day? Ichika turned to Ran.

"Ran, are you alright?" Ichika asked, concerned about her wellbeing. She nodded as he helped her up. He turned back to the girls, and they flinched at his glare." I CAN'T BE BY MYSELF EVERY ONCE IN WHILE OR SOMETHING" They all shuddered to hear him yell. "I'm sorry Ran. I've lost my appetite." He walked off. Houki walked to Ran. Ran gathered her things and left before Houki can utter a syllable leaving Houki and the rest of them to reflect on their actions.

"Ichika wait up" Ran gasped for air. Ichika stopped for her to catch up. "Was that normal for you" Ichika avoided her gaze and gave a swift nod. When Ichika told her about this. She thought he was exaggerating, but Ichika wasn't the type of person who would lie. Now that she saw it with her own eyes. Her heart ached at the confirmation and raged at they were supposed to be his friends.

"It was worse before the summer, but Tatenashi keeps at bay," Ichika admitted. Ran tried to argue but he stopped her. "Ran can we please not talk about this now." Ran agreed upon seeing the solemn expression. They both went to their respective classes. The rest of the day was uneventful.

* * *

Ichika went to his room and was greeted by Tatenashi in an outfit majority of men can only dream of. A playboy bunny. Ichika had to admit that Tatenshi was a gorgeous lady. She was aware of that thus her favorite pastime was making Ichika blush as his reactions were according to her are 'adorable.'

"Hey, Ichika, is there a carrot in your pants or you just happy to see me?" Tatenashi purred, pushing her chest forward, making her breast appear more abundant. Ichika scanned her body. Creamy and smooth thighs. Tight waist. Impressive cleavage. Spectacular scarlet eyes. A Fantastic face. Stunning sky-blue hair. She had a figure that girls and some adult women prayed for and the girl that men wished that can come home to. Usually, Ichika would be a stuttering mess and turned into a new shade of pink. Now he has a blank expression. He became desensitized to this image thanks to her frequent teases after months of being roommates.

"Not in the mood for your crap Tatenashi," Ichika said while walking straight pass her barely acknowledging her and laid down on his bed. Tatenashi's brain had to load to process what just occurred.

"WAIT A SEC!" Tatenashi yelled, feeling insulted that he brushed her off, marching over to his bed. "What?!"

"Did I stutter?! I. Am. Tired. I don't have the time or energy to deal with you or when Houki, Lingyin or the others barged in and having to explain myself. Again." He responded with a deadpan expression and rolling over to face away from her. "Also, if you're not trying to hippity-hop on my crotch then leave me alone. Thank you very much."

Tatenashi was flabbergasted Ichika's actions. He ignored her outfit and walked past her as if she wasn't even there. Not even a single blush or stutter. Insulted that Ichika ignored her. Impressed that he ignored meaning that she can step her game up. Intrigued about his current opinion on his group of friends. Tatenashi can understand his frustration as you think after a dozen or so times, they'll get the picture that she's the aggressor, not Ichika. She shrugged and went to change.

* * *

Nighttime arrived where the majority of the school is asleep. Ran is video chatting with her brother retelling what occurred earlier in the day.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. They did what?!" Dan hoping, he heard his younger sister correctly.

"You heard me. They saw me alone, eating lunch with Ichika. They came out of nowhere in their armor. Cecilia fired her laser at us. I ducked while he didn't react. Lingyin, the freaking psycho, charged at us. I jumped in front of Ichika to get her to stop, but she didn't. I thought she was slice through me. Ichika stopped her. He looked so cool." Ran blushed at Ichika saving her. Dan just rolled her eyes. "I fell to the ground. I thought I was going to die. Ichika told them off and left. I followed and asked if that was normal. He just nodded." Ran gripped her shoulders to comfort herself.

"Holy crap" Dan replied, running a hand through his hair now that his own sister witnessed Ichika's school life. "How's Ichika holding up?" Ran shifted in her bed. Dan knew the look on her face. "Not good isn't it" Ran nodded.

"He's not eating. He's tired. He's barely putting any effort in assignments. I mean he's not failing, but it's below what he usually gets. He's the student council vice president after all. I'm worried about him." Ran whispered.

"Listen. You're doing the best you can now. That's the important thing" Dan comforted upon seeing his distressed younger sister. "It's getting late, so get some rest okay." Ran realized that it was almost midnight. They said their goodbyes. Ran laid down on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about how to help Ichika while attempting to ignore her roommate's loud snoring.

* * *

Weeks went by. Ichika's resolve is crumbling away. Sloppy appearance. Late to class. Absent or forgotten assignments. Dull eyes. It's been days since anyone saw Ichika smile or laugh. Some students reported that they heard him cry, but Ichika denies it. He became annoyed and irritable yet indifferent, which started to affect his IS training. He's still maintaining progress, however becoming reckless and aggressive. Ignoring damage to himself and Byakushiki. It won him in some mock battles, but Chifuyu and Tatenshi scolded him for his behavior. He only shrugged and offered one-word responses.

The IS Academy annual Duo tournament draws near and like the previous year. Ichika is on everyone's radar, and he knows it. Ichika avoids the crowd by walking through while debating whether to go solo or find a partner. Charlotte would be his preferred partner as they can cover each other's weaknesses. Same with Cecilia, but she has better range capabilities and can focus on multiple targets with her drones. Lingyin is an excellent melee combatant. Laura has the best military training and a shield. Finally, Houki has the most advanced IS. However, he doesn't want to deal with them right now.

"Ichika!" A voice called out for him. He facepalmed muttering Goddamit. Ran came running towards him with a form in her hands. She stopped in front of him with her hands in her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Do you have a partner for the tournament" Ran asked gasping for air. He shook his head. He also considered not participating and be a judge or referee instead to avoid all the commotion. She smiled and hands out the form to him while lightly blushing. "Do you want to be my partner if you want too that is?" Ichika was stunned silent. Someone asked him if he wanted to do something. He's either forced, demanded into doing something during most of his time at the academy. The only time he ever chose was Charlette who was Charles at the time as his partner in the last tournament although it was just to get the swarm of females off him. Ichika reflects on the proposition. Ran would get slaughtered if she was against a personal IS user. Teaming up won't be a bad idea plus it can give her some experience. A patter of rushing footsteps interrupted and knocked Ran out of the way before he can utter an answer. Several registration forms were pushed into his face. What a surprise. It was his good friends

"Ichika let's team again S'il Vous plait," Charlotte said before Cecilia bumped her to the side.

"Out of the way, Charlotte, you had your chance. Ichika dear would you like to accompany me in the tournament?" Cecilia sweetly requested.

"Ichika, you are my bride. We've both neglected in our marriable duties thus let us become partners to make up for it" Laura ordered straightforwardly

"Move over ya pirate. Come on Ichika lets partner up." Ran smiled

"Let's cut to chase. I want us to be teammates." Houki stated.

"Well before you guys _**rudely**_ interrupted. Ran was asking the same thing," Ichika replied as his blood pressure soar. He walked over to Ran and picked up the dropped sheet. "I'm thinking about signing up with her."

"WHAT?!" They yelled, rushing in.

"Ichika dear please reconsider" Cecilia pleaded clutching one of his arms.

"Yeah. You want to win, right? Then pair up with me not some amateur" Lingyin retorted grabbing his other arm.

"Hey!" Ran shouted feeling insulted but annoyed that was true. Charlotte, Houki, and Laura grabbed one of Ichika's arms as well. They proceed to play tug of war with him being the rope. Ichika tried to pull his arms free, but these girls had a grip that made constrictors jealous. Each time he pulled they back harder. The strain in his arms and shoulders became painful. He reverted to his old tactics of pleading to get them to stop. They ignored him again many times before.

_**POP!**_

That echoed in the throughout the pathway. Ichika yelled in pain. The girls released their grips and Ichika fell on the ground tightly grabbing his shoulder. Horror and guilt marked their faces. They crowded around him to try and help him.

"Ichika dear, are you alright" Cecila worried about him and attempt to raise him to his feet. Ichika roughly smacked her hand away. She paused in disbelief at Ichika's reaction as she clutched her stinging hand "Ichika."

"**DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCHING ME!**" Ichika snarled. The girls, including Ran, took a step back from Ichika's outburst. He stood back up. The girls received an intense glare. His eyes were pin needles, gritted his teeth and veins were pulsing in his head. He was a furious animal. "Is this a game to you?!" The girls were silent. "WELL IS IT?!" They only offered mutters and whispers as their answers. "I thought you were my friends, but I was too fucking dense to realize how horrible you guys are. You attacked me. Belittle me. Insult me. Forced me into things without my input. You guys are so selfish and inconsiderate that you don't care that terrorists were trying to kill me only what you want to do with me."

"But we do care" Charlotte responded as they nodded in agreed.

"Bull. Shit. If you cared about me. You've been okay with Tatenshi being my bodyguard. If you cared about me. You won't have used your IS or assaulted me on whatever chance you get. If you cared about me. You've taken my words into consideration and respect my choices, but you didn't. You believed what you wanted to believe and forced me to do whatever you wanted" Ichika retorted. His sentences were bullets. They flinched as his words hit their mark. It caused deep wounds. One of them uttered an apology. "NO! NO MORE SAYING I'M SORRY! Each time you do. You just reverted to the previous behavior, causing an endless cycle."

"Ichika please" Charlotte desperately pleaded as she stepped towards Ichika. Ichika summoned his blade and held the tip mere centimeters from Charlotte's face stopping her in her tracks. Time slowed down for Charlotte and the others. Charlotte turned pale, her knees wobbled and raised her hands in surrender. Was this how Ichika felt on when they draw on their weapons onto him?

"Don't. You. Move." Ichika sternly ordered. His faced hardened as he did with Lingyin on the rooftop yet holds a degree of remorse and fear. He didn't want to resort this option of threatening someone he holds dear as his hand and blade slightly trembled. "I am NOT falling for that trap again Charlotte. I am NOT going to some toy you guys can use, abuse, and fight over. I am NOT going to be another Takeru" Charlotte's heart shattered upon hearing her actual name. She was no longer Charl. Ichika was sobbing at this moment if the girls didn't feel like the scum of the earth then. They do now. "I thought you were different Charlotte. I guess I was wrong," He deactivated blade. "I'm done. I'm done" Ichika turned around and walked off with his head hanging, making his way to the infirmary.

Silence. Nobody said a word. Charlotte's legs gave up. She sat there on the ground with a defeated expression, and tears stained her face. Shame marked their faces. They did more harm to him than the terrorists that they were sworn to protect him from. Laura came over and hugged her to ease her pain. Not even the battle-hardened Laura was immune to the sorrowful atmosphere. She began to sob as well. The group looked at one another on what to do. Nothing. There's nothing they can do at this moment. They dispersed going back to their rooms. Some of tossed the form in the trash. Ran was a bystander witnessed the whole ordeal.

"They actually did it" Ran stated to herself hoping that it didn't have to come to this conclusion. She only sighed, believing that it was inevitable. Ran strolled to her room instead of going to dinner. She lost her appetite. Now she anxiously wonders what the future hold for Ichika and his classmates will.

* * *

The next day people asked Ichika what happened to his shoulder as he was wearing a sling upon arriving to class. Training was his only reply. Those knew the truth made themselves tiny. Ichika remained respectful towards his friends, yet to them, it was frigid like how you would talk to a stranger or coworker. Over the next few days. Ichika somber demeanor got worst. Now he refers to his friends by their family names and only associates with when necessary such as class or mock battle. Otherwise, he avoided them at any chance he gets or finds an excuse to reduce his time being with. The girls tried to apologize but to no avail. The damage was done. They can only blame themselves. Ran was the only person now who receives a remnant of Ichika's former personality. Some realized it while some refused to acknowledge it yet they're still going to try.

"Hey, Ichika," Houki said upon seeing him in the hallway.

"Oh, hello, Shinanono." Ichika formally greeted. Houki's heart frowned but she couldn't give up now

"Um, I was wondering if you were free later today. We can you know do some training." Houki blushed.

"I'm busy," Ichika coldly spoke.

"With what exactly?!" Houki demanded getting tired of his attitude.

"Important things like student council and other things that don't concern you." Ichika retorted. He turned his back on her and resumed walking.

"Now, you wait here!" Houki growled as she forcibly turns him around by grabbing his shoulder.

"Or what?" Ichika glared at her harshly grabbing her wrist, removing her hand off his shoulder." You'll put me in a coma again? Better yet slice me into pieces with your katana." Houki had no reply. "I thought so." He released his grip and went on with his business. Houki sulked tending to her sore wrist.

Ichika entered his surprisingly empty room. Tatenashi did say she had something to do earlier this morning. Whatever he didn't care right now, He stripped out of his uniform and put on casual clothes. He plopped down his bed and blankly stared at the ceiling.

"_Weakling"_

"_Coward"_

"_Pathetic"_

"_Deadweight"_

"_It's all your fault."_

"_Nobody likes you."_

"_You allowed all of this to happen."_

"_**You should just die. Finally, you'll be of some use."**_

These thoughts stormed in his mind. The storm grew in savagery and intensity by the second, the minute and soon by the hour. Memories emerged. Bullets grazing him. Laser burns. Sore jaws. Bruises throughout his body.

"_Face it you're nothing more than a toy to them. They're never going stop hurting you, belittling you and apologizing to do it all over again. What are you going to do it?"_

Ichika slowly got up from his bed. His body was on autopilot. No emotion. No expression. He went to the bathroom. He found a set of razor blades. He stared at it for a few moments.

"_Do it."_

* * *

Tatenashi finished her meeting and was on her way to her room. She's thinking of new ways to tease Ichika. His nonchalant attitude made it difficult, but she didn't became become Russia's representative, student council president, and the IS academy's strongest by being a quitter.

"Ichika should be in the room right now and probably sleeping again," Tatenshi spoke to herself. She smirked thinking that'll be an opportune time to strike. She stealthily entered the room in search of her prey only to find him gone. His uniform was there, so he was here or didn't go far. Ichika is the only person with an XY chromosome on this island. Few places he can go. "Did I leave the bathroom light on?" What she found in the bathroom shocked her to her soul. It was Ichika curled on the ground with several deep cuts on his arms. She covered her mouth in horror. Tatenashi noticed on the bloody razor on the edge of the sink. Was he trying … to?! Her body sprung into action, grabbing towels to stop the bleeding. Tatenashi observed the wounds and crimson flowing on his arms, staining his clothes. These were fresh.

"Are you okay?" Tatenashi stuttered. "Why did do you this?" The floodgates busted in her eyes. Ichika gazed blankly into space. Tears can be seen in his eyes as well.

"I just wanted it to stop." Ichika repeatedly told. It was a mantra. Tatenashi knew what he was talking about. She cursed at herself for ignoring the signs of his distress. She was his protector for all threats. It was her duty, yet she couldn't save him from himself. He kept repeating that sentence. He stopped.

"Ichika? Ichika?!" Tatenashi tried slapping him awake, but he won't respond. Fearing the worst. She activated Mysterious Lady carrying Ichika in her arms, ignoring the damage she caused to the bathroom and Ichika's blood on her. Tatenashi maxed out her thrusters barging through the window, making a beeline to the infirmary. A nurse casually minded her own business when Tatenshi crashed through the wall like the Kool-Aid man.

"Tatenashi what is the meaning of thi-OH GOOD HEAVENS! WHAT HAPPENED?!" The orange-haired nurse scolded before swapping to concern upon seeing Tatenshi and Ichika bloody.

"Please, he needs help," Tatenshi pleaded. The nurse radioed for help soon two other nurses came by with a stretcher. Tatenashi gently Ichika placed on the stretcher and watched as they took him for treatment. She shut down her IS and walked to the nurse with a concerned expression "Is he going to be okay?"

"You got him here quickly, so that increased his chances. We'll have him patched up soon" The orange hair nurse confessed. Tatenashi released the breath she was holding. "However, his mental state is the next issue to combat. Has he recently gone through a major change?" Tatenashi nodded, telling the nurse about Ichika's personality changes, his interactions with his classmates and other things. "I guess his friends had a major part in all of this" She took Tatenshi's silence for an answer. "Take a seat to calm yourself down. I need to make a call" Tatenshi sat in a nearby chair as the nurse went to the reception desk and dialing a number. She knew who the nurse was about to call and didn't know what event is about to erupt.

"Ichika please stay strong." Tatenashi prayed as she anxiously waits for the results. What will she tell Chifuyu? How will the students react to this news? Is Ichika ever going to recover from this? All she does know is that Ichika Orimura the Blackhole finally collapsed.

* * *

**Man, that was a wild ride. This was my first time writing about rather serious topics. If not sure who's reading this but you have or know someone who's experiencing something like this. Get help. There's absolutely no shame in it. **

**Thanks for reading. Review. Followed and favorite if you enjoyed the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back on this story. Sorry it took so long but consider this your Christmas gift from me. However, this chapter is much shorter compared to the first one. Plus, the last few months were rough, and I have little motivation for this story. I simply have other projects that I want to do. No I'm not abandoning it. I have one maybe two chapters left in me. I'll do a second story that continues after this one. Now on to the reviews.

* * *

**Angel Wraith: You wished for it so shall it be. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Giuseppe: Gracias por el cumplido. Uno pensaría que cuando cientos de otros anime harem tienen la misma fórmula que alguien que hace un fanfic o un anime que muestra lo horrible ser en esa situación sería. Me gustaba creer que el protagonista intentó defenderse, pero fue recibido con violencia severa y se rindió. De nuevo la misma fórmula sin variación. Infinito Stratos tenía un excelente concepto y premisa, pero en su lugar fue con el cliché' ruta harén escuela secundaria. Gracias de nuevo. Me sorprende que tenga fans de tan lejos.**

**franciskanneh007: I wonder why no one did it before. Am I really the first one to do this at least for this anime?**

**Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov: Glad that you enjoyed the story. I understand what you mean. Slapstick is a classic form of comedy but if you swapped the genders then everything would've been an issue. That's the route I was going for with Ran. To be a better friend than his classmates. You'll see how Chifuyu deals with it in this chapter. **

**Love Hina is the one of the worst offenders. Oh Nagisa and her childhood friend from a fanfic called For His Sake when Keitaro finally had enough and left the inn. I'll make call back to the Amazonian Massacre soon.**

**.458: This story was something that I've wanted to do for some time. I'm glad that I made a great impression.**

**Hieu Nguyen: Thank you my good sir or ma'am. **

**KDPlazed: That was the plan**

**Stratos263: I'm sure that other see this problem in many other harem anime. Thankfully things are getting better.**

**Guest 1, 2, Exorelix & Sporlinswer: Your patience is rewarded. Here's the 2****nd**** chapter **

**Antonio Ferrari: It's one of those epiphany moments. It was well and okay when you were younger but when you rewatch the anime years later. You start to realize how messed it.**

* * *

Speaking of Chifuyu. She's doing every teacher's favorite afternoon activity. Grading papers. Yay.

"Crap. I can seriously go for a drink right now. Hopefully, Yamada is up for going to a bar soon." Chifuyu muttered to herself wanting to do anything besides this. She analyzed the papers before her. The student's practical IS skills are improving as the technology is more up to date, but their theoretical applications are declining. Her office phone rang interrupting her thoughts. She pressed the speaker. "Orimura speaking."

"Good evening . This is the infirmary" A nurse spoke on the other end of the line.

"Oh great, what idiot messed themselves up _this _time?" Chifuyu groaned, annoyed at these students are unable to understand proper safety procedures. Yes, IS machine can withstand multiple anti-armor missiles especially ones from the second generation but that's beside the point. The nurse remained silent contemplating her next words. The nurse sighed.

"It's Ichika," The nurse bluntly stated. Chifuyu snapped her pen staining her hand with ink upon hearing.

"What?" Chifuyu coldly asked. She hoped that she was hearing things. This better be a sick joke. The nurse shuttered feeling the chill in Chifuyu's voice.

"Tatenshi brought him in not too long ago covered in blood." The nurse whispered. Silence. "Um, hello, , are you still there?" Chifuyu rushed through the sky in a generic IS. Fear and anger plagued her thoughts. Who did this?! Was it an assassin?! How did they get in?! Were they disguised as a student?! Finally, is Ichika okay? The same orange-haired nurse was assessing the damage Tatenshi did the wall when Chifuyu crashed through another wall. The nurse had a blank yet frustrated look.

"Can you IS pilots go through the door like a regular person?!" The head nurse grumbled, wondering how long and how much it'll take to repair these walls. Chifuyu deactivated the IS marched towards the nurse with a desperate expression clasping her hands together.

"Sakura, is he alright? Please tell me that he's alright" Chifuyu prayed and pleaded to her old friend with tearing bursting from eyes. Sakura knew this face. Total fear and desperation. Hoping for a shred of good news. Sakura never her seen like this. Stern and focused staring down countless foes single-handedly and emerging victorious. Chifuyu's old nickname in highschool was the Ice Goddess. Nothing could melt her cold exterior. Ichika was the only person who can melt that. He was a good kid but dense. These two are all they have left in this world. No parents or grandparents. No aunts or uncles. Or not even a distant cousin. Sakura can't imagine what she's going through right now.

"He's fine. Tatenshi brought him in 10 minutes ago and working on him now." Sakura comforted. Chifuyu released a relieved sigh. "But there was some rather severe bleeding, so it'll take a while to stabilize him."

"Do you know how it happened?" Chifuyu quietly asked, wanting to know who'll have to plan a funeral soon. Sakura shook her head.

"Only he knows what happened. Your next bet is her. She's sitting over there," Sakura gestured to the blue-haired girl sitting in the lounge area. Chifuyu walked over to Tatenshi. She just stared at the teen.

"Oh, hello, -" Chifuyu lifted her from her shirt and slammed her into the wall with a ferocious mask cutting off her sentence. Tatenshi can't say she was shocked as she expected this. She was still terrified. Ichika's older sister was already a frightening monster in battle when she's calm. Now she's absolutely furious.

"YOU FUCKING BLUE BITCH!" Chifuyu barked tears still flowing. Tatenshi whimpered in fear. "HOW IN THE KAMI LOVING FUCK DO YOU ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN?!"

"HE DID IT HIMSELF!" Tatsenshi interrupted. Chifuyu took a pause, and her grip slacked.

"He...what?" Chifuyu spoke confused about what Tatsenshi said.

"He did it himself," Tatsenshi repeated. Chifuyu released her allowing to catch her breath." When I found him. He told me that he wanted it to stop. He kept saying that until he passed out." Chifuyu stumbled back upon hearing the news. She tightly clutched her head. Her body fell to the floor causing her to sit. The tears didn't stop.

"Ichiky" Chifuyu whispered to herself, feeling like a failure. Tatenshi stood up, went to her teacher, and hugged her. Sakura watched the whole scene when a green-haired nurse with pigtails whispered something in her ear.

"He's awake," Sakura told the pair. They looked up hopeful and walked with her to Ichika's room. "Here he is but makes it quick. Visiting hours are almost over." She opened the door. There was Ichika in a hospital bed. Weak and sickly pale. His hair was longer and messier. Tear marks lightly stained his face. Bandages wrapped around each arm as if he was in martial arts anime or that bushy eyebrow character yelling about youth. His eyes broke his sister's heart. Empty. Hollow. Dead. The light that shone in his eyes is no more. Chifuyu rushed to embrace her baby brother.

"I'm so sorry," Chifuyu apologized. Ichika's eye twitched upon hearing that damn phrase! Attack then Apologize. Attack then Apologize. Attack then Apologize. He's fucking sick of it.

"Shut up," Ichika told her. She looked at him with bewilderment.

"What?" Chifuyu respond. He intensely glared at her. She took a step back. Ichika never back glared her. It was always respect and admiration. Never anger.

"I said, shut up. You deaf or something," Ichika growled. Tatenshi covered her mouth with a gasped at Ichika's attitude. "I'm so fucking sick and tired of hearing that fucking sentence. I got enough from them after they used me for motherfucking target practice. I certainly don't need to hear it from you of all people" Chifuyu shot a quick glare but Ichika remained defiant.

"Who do you mean by 'they'" Chifuyu replied after calming herself down a bit.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, but I don't have the patience or the crayons" Ichika scoffed. Chifuyu tightened her fists. "It's my so-called 'friends'

"How long have they been doing this" Chifuyu walked closer to him and sat down on a stool.

"For over a fucking year, and you can call me an idiot!" Ichika shouted. "You watch them assault me and belittle. Hell, you even encourage them a few times during the second semester before I knew Tatenshi was my bodyguard." Tatenshi kept silent

"You were getting sloppy, and it was for your protection, plus you were late for my class," Chifuyu retorted. Ichika gritted his teeth at her response.

"Are you fucking shitting me Chifuyu?! Ichika yelled at his elder sister. " 'Oh, I know! Instead of simple detention or write up. I'll just have one of my students who get incredibly jealous whenever my younger brother interacts with another girl go full IS and shoot at him point-blank'" Ichika mocked his dear sister. Chifuyu rubbed her arms.

"That wasn't the most well thought out course of action," Chifuyu quietly admitted. He just scoffed.

"You just stood there and watched. Not doing a damn thing to help me," Ichika grumbled. "I don't know who's worse my friends, that terrorist group or _you_? Chifuyu started with wide eyes and agape jaw. "Here, I thought you _actually_ loved me. I guess I was too dense to realize it" Tears slid from eyes as he attempted to wipe them away.

"I do!" Chifuyu wept upon seeing her brother cry. She reached for his hand to comfort him. He pulled it away from her. "Please, Ichiky! I'm sorry!"

"Leave me alone! Get out! I hate you!" Ichika yelled. Chifuyu grabbed his arm. He tried to escape her grasp. The Orimura siblings struggled against each other. Tatenshi fumbled on what to do.

**SMACK!**

The room went still. Ichika left an imprint on his sister's face. Chifuyu slowly reached her face. The slap left a lingering sting.

"Ichika?" Chifuyu attempting to realize what just happened. It pained him too.

"Please just leave," Ichika whispered unable to face her. She stood up and left the room. Tatenshi followed suit before taking one last look at him. The clicking of their shoes echoed throughout the hallway.

* * *

"Ms. Orimura wait up," Tatsenshi called out wondering on she can outpace her in freaking heels. She found her leaning against a wall barely holding herself up with body shaking from grief. "Are you okay?"

"He hates me. It's all my fault. How the fuck you think I feel?" Chifuyu growled at her still touching her sore cheek. Tatsenshi mentally smacked herself. Yeah, that was a dumb question. "I was so damn focused on his physical safety that I ignored his mental wellbeing."

"Hey, you cared about him, though."Tatenshi attempted to comfort her boss. Chifuyu looked at her with puffy eyes.

"Apparently not enough to stop those damn bitches from tormenting him," Chifuyu sighed. "It getting late. You should back to your room. I need to make some calls."

"Oh … okay. I'll see you later " Tatenshi compiled with her orders despite wanting to stay a bit longer to support her friend and his sister. She left the infirmary. Chifuyu pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Oh, hey, Orimura. What's up," Yamada answered cheerfully. Chifuyu had to admire her upbeat attitude.

"Ichika won't be in class for a few days," Chifuyu stated.

"Oh, no, did something happened to him?!"Yamada said concerned about her best friend's brother.

"He's in the hospital," Chifuyu told her. Yamada gasped at the news.

"Is he alright?" Yamada pleaded. She knew that Ichika was in danger but why didn't she receive any word on his condition.

"He's fine. I just came out of his room." Chifuyu replied, but what occurred in the hospital room replayed in her mind breaking down her defenses, "But …" Chifuyu collapsed to her knees unable to hold it any longer.

"What happened?!" Yamada demanded. Chifuyu told her everything while blubbering. Yamada listened to the whole ordeal. Her heart shattered bit by bit from her friend's tale. What his 'friends' did to him. How she just ignored everything that they did to him. Tatenshi finding his bloody body on the bathroom floor after attempting suicide. Ichika telling her that … he hates and slaps her after a struggle. "You want to come to my room to better talk this out?"

"Yes, please, I need help on what to do," Chifuyu begged.

"Then get your ass over here," Yamada chuckled.

"Also, Yamada. Thank you," Chifuyu smiled.

"It's what friends do" Yamada waved it off. Chifuyu stepped out of the infirmary to her friend's room to discuss how to deal with Ichika and _them_.

* * *

That was intense. Hope that you enjoyed the chapter even though it was short. Happy holidays to everyone and be safe out there


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello you lovely people. No, your eyes doesn't deceive you. Yes, it's another chapter of Singularity. I finally got some time to work on this properly. Now sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter. Let's answer the reviews.**

* * *

**Stratos263: **Yep she really did.

**Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov: **That was the point of this chapter along with the fact she spartan trained to always be respectful towards women didn't help her case either. Charlotte and Chifuyu didn't even hear him before firing. I.S Academy is an all-girl school. Of course girls are going to be talking to him.

**Giuseppe: **I did say that this chapter was going to be super short. I'll admit that chapter wasn't my best work. Majority of my viewers are from the U.S and I'm not confident in the Japanese language.

**Xenodoxidis Nikolas: **Your patience has been rewarded.

**Zdoger: **Unfortunately she won't be in this story.

**Shinso: **Good thing that I already have that planned out.

* * *

Chifuyu walked towards a bench on the pathway. She sat down as the pressure of what occurred became strenuous to bear. Her eyes gazed up at the starlit sky, recalling the nights where she and Ichika would stargaze before all of this I.S. shenanigans. Oh, how bright he used to smile. Now it's gone. Broken and forgotten. Chifuyu arose, making her journey towards the faculty dorm. She knocked on the door labeled "Yamada." An upbeat young woman with emerald hair answered the door. Chifuyu's lips slightly curved upwards as Yamada stepped to the side, allowing her to enter the room.

* * *

Ichika laid there on the hospital bed blankly, staring at his hand for seemingly hours. No emotions. No thoughts. No anything.

"What a total drag," Ichika grumbled. What the hell is he going to do? He'll be swamped and hounded as soon as he gets back to class, especially from his good friends. He scowled at the thought of them. He focused on his hand. The hand that harmed his sister. One of the few important people remaining in his life. He can't even do that right. Ichika ironically chuckled. "I guess I am a total screw up" His eyes grew heavy despite his efforts. Ichika drifts into a slow slumber.

"_Ichika_"

"_Ichika_"

"_Wake up Ichika Orimura_"

He obeyed the voice's commands finding himself within a black void. Where was he? Ichika frantically surveyed his surroundings. He tried to summon his I.S. but only to find it missing. A glimmer of a radiant white light illuminated the area. Ichika shielded his eyes from the intense glare. He soon regained his vision. Two women in white were in his vicinity. One was in white generation one I.S. armor resembling a medieval knight masking her identity wielding a massive broadsword with two flying apparatuses hovering above her shoulders and two-particle cannons strapped to her hips. The other is in a simple gown.

"Hello again, Ichika," The armored woman greeted. The other one stepped forward.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you, my dear" The lady in the gown whispered gently, touching his melancholy face. He attempted to speak, but she placed a finger on his lips, silencing him "Shhhhhh. We already know. You don't have to tell us." The White knight marched towards him with heavy steps towering over the pair.

"I'm so sick and tired of being pushed around," Ichika grumbled with silent tears marking his face. "Everyone thinks they can do whatever they want with me. My sister thinks I'm some incompetent idiot who constantly needs babysitting" He took a deep breath tightly, gripping his fist as the women looked upon him with gentle expressions. " I hate being pitied. I know I'm not the smartest or the strongest. I think I'm probably the weakest in my year. The only reason I've gotten this far is that I'm a personal I.S. user" The White knight placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's stupid, I know. I want to be taken seriously. Not some punching bag. Not the first male I.S. Not Chifuyu Orimura's younger brother. I want to be … me. I can't seem to do that right, either."

"Let us help you again. Ichika Orimura,'' The white knight asked, putting her armor encased hand in front of him. Setsura did the same. "Please allow us to do this for you, Ichika'' He looks conflicted. Another upgrade? Ichika got used to the mechanics of Byakushiki Setsura ever since that mission with Hou… no. Not again. Tabane wanted Akatsubaki and Byakushiki to be a pair. An unstoppable team covering and complementing each other's strengths and weaknesses. He's never going back to that. Someone who continually needs saving than getting chewed out for being weak thanks to someone else's arrogance and incompetence. Ichika wanted to get stronger, but it'll be on **his **terms and **his **way. Not someone else's. He held out his hand, giving the two a fierce and determined look. They placed their hands on top of his soon softly embracing him as they did before. The light's intensity magnifies, spreading throughout their surroundings, replacing the dark void leaving the three behind to be engulfed by the light.

* * *

The class resumed with everyone present and accounted for waiting for their teacher to arrive except their male classmate taking note of his vacant seat. No one has seen him for a few days now. He hasn't answered his phone either. Murmurs of speculation spread amongst them. Is he going to be late again? Cutting class? Worried looks were exchanged between the personal I.S. users. Ichika hadn't been the same since that night in the park several weeks ago. The chatter stopped once their homeroom teacher walked in along with Ms. Yamada to their surprise. Why is their first-year teacher here? Is there going to be a special lesson today?

"Good morning, everyone. It's a pleasure to see you, girls, again," Yamada greeted courteously with a sad smile. Yamada was always bubbly seeing her like this felt off. "I have news about Ichika Orimura."

"Is Ichika dear, alright?!" Cecelia shouted abruptly and rose from her desk. They stared at her. She blushed, realizing her outburst before sitting back down, trying to reclaim some manner of dignity.

"Yes, but..." Yamada stated. The girls held their breaths in fear. But what? They collectively thoughted. Why was she hesitating?! What happened to him? Yamada took off her glasses. "He's in the hospital so that he won't be here for a few days" silence. The hospital? Why was he there? Everyone stared at his group, deeming them as the guilty culprits.

"Why is everyone looking at us like we did it?" Lingyin barked, annoyed at their silent accusation.

"Can you blame us" A pink-haired girl with round glasses shot back. "For over a year, you girls either shot or assaulted Ichika in some way or another for some petty reason," She glared. "It was only a matter of time that something like this was going to happen."

"But we didn't do anything to him," Charlotte spoke up in defense

"_Why should we believe anything you girls say._"

"Alright, that's enough," Their homeroom teacher ordered. The students became quiet. She thanked Yamada for the update as she bowed before leaving the class. The teacher started the day's lesson, but that didn't stop the furious glares the girls received throughout the day. It was either a glare, the cold shoulder, or simply removing themselves from their vicinity.

* * *

"We're going to visit Ichika," Laura said to the group. "It's the least we can do."

"Besides, we can't leave him behind on his studies," Cecelia added on. They agreed to the plan making their way to the infirmary. Houki walked towards the receptionist desk

"Hello, we're here to see Ichika Orimura," Houki introduced the group. The clerk looked up from her desk.

"Can I see some I.D please?" The clerk asked. They each pulled out their and gave it to her. She placed them all on a scanner. A few clicks from her mouse were heard. Several red flashes appeared on the computer screen. "It says here that he doesn't want to be visited by you girls."

"No way, let me see that," Lingyin marched towards the front desk, grabbing the computer to turn it around for them to see. There it was. Denied labeled on all of their names. They don't know which hurt more. The accusations or that Ichika didn't want to see them specifically.

"Can we at least give him today's assignment please" Charlotte pleaded tightly, holding a brown envelope to her chest.

"Down that hall. Make a left, and it should be the fifth door on your right, but make it quick. He already has a visitor," The clerk gestured. They smiled and thanked her.

"Ah, here it is," Lingyin remarked, finding his room number ready to see their favorite boy although someone was already four parallel universes ahead of them. The girls walked in, stunned upon seeing Ran kissing Ichika. Their faces matched the first year's vibrant scarlet hair. They watched the pair's lips dance as they enjoyed each other's presence with closed eyes. Ran was gently caressing Ichika's face, whereas he had an arm wrapped tenderly around her waist, trying to her closer as much as his frail body can. His classmates didn't know what to do as the pair continued their activity, ignoring their presence. Each lip smack. Each second delivers a debilitating blow to them. Shock. Anger. Frustration. Hurt. Shame. These were the emotions they felt.

"**YOU GODDAMN SKANK!**" Lingyin roared, charging at the two with her curved double-bladed spear in hand ready to invoke her wrath on them. They separated in upon hearing her rush towards them with fiery murder in her eyes. Ichika pushed Ran out of the way. He summoned a mighty barrier blocking her barrage. Ichika expanded the barrier redirecting the force behind Lingyin's assault slamming into the wall. Lingyin's mind went blank as she fell on the cold floor. Ichika glanced at her body with cold indifference. The group rushed towards their fallen friend.

"Ichika, what is the meaning behind this barbaric behavior?" Cecelia shouted in disbelief. This isn't the Ichika Orimura that they know and love.

"Yeah, what's gotten into you lately," Houki furiously agreed. Laura and Charlotte were helping Lingyin up who was rubbing the back of her throbbing head. He ignored their questions by remaining silent. "Well, say something, you idiot."

"He doesn't have to say anything to you guys," Ran spoked in his defense. Houki stomped towards the redhead, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt, getting straight into Ran's face scowling all the way. Ran stared back defiantly

"You better watch your mouth Gotanda, or I'll" Houki snarled

"Or you'll what exactly?"A stern voice interrupted them. They turned to the direction of the sound. Sakura was glaring at Ichika's guests. Ran shoved Houki off of her. "Visiting hours are over. You all need to leave" Ran nodded and bid Ichika goodbye, grabbed her items, and deliberately bumping into Houki's shoulder before exiting the room. "Now please" They slowly left one by one. Charlotte was the last to exit, giving Ichika the assignments. Sakura let out a deep sigh. "Is this what you had to deal with for over a year" She took his silence as her answer. "It's time for your therapy session."

* * *

The girls were in a silent foul mood when they exited the building walking on eggshells around each other. Ichika's in the hospital with everyone blaming them. He doesn't want to see or talk to them for whatever reason. Ran freaking Gotanda slipped her slimy claws onto their Ichika

"This is all your fault," Houki growled at the Lingyin.

"How the hell is it my fault" Lingyin shot back, offended by the claim.

"Who on God's green earth thinks it's a good idea to attack someone that's recovering in the hospital?!" Cecelia argued.

"You caused us to fail the objective, Lingyin," Laura stated.

"Oh piss off, you reject test-tube baby," Lingyin shot back. They gasped. Laura felt self-conscious about her origins.

"Lingyin, that was completely uncalled for," Charlotte defended her silver-haired friend.

"Fuck off; you ain't innocent, either," Lingyin snapped. "At least I didn't have to pretend to be a dude or maintain a fake friendly face to get close to Ichika."

"You're starting to piss us off," Houki grumbled at Lingyin's attitude.

"Everything pisses you off you bipolar cow," Lingyin scoffed. "Considered you've been replaced as his childhood friend" She sprouted a nasty smirk. "Shame, I have to get **your** sloppy seconds."

"Sloppy seconds, huh" Houki edged closer to the Chinese representative.

"You heard me," Lingyin stood her ground, roughly pushing Houki. "It's kinda sad his first childhood friend is such an indecisive bitch that can't even make up her mind that she loves or hate him."

**SMACK!**

A brief moment of silence emerged when Houki gave a sharp slap to Lingyin. She gave Houki an intense glare before returning the favor. A tense silence settled between them. Both of them summoned their weapons

"You had this coming for a long time," Houki growled, getting herself into a battle-ready stance.

"For once, we agreed on something," Lingyin stated before charging in. Houki deflected her vicious swing. The impact forced her back. Houki regained her footing and steadied herself. However, Lingyin didn't allow her to strike back. She unleashed a flurry of slashes and thrusts, yet Houki's years' worth of kendo allowed her to block and parry each strike. Sparks flew for every attack from their mighty weapons. Lingyin plunged too far forward, allowing Houki to sidestep and slash her cheek. She placed a hand on her face. Her fury amplified, gritting her teeth upon seeing her fingers stained with crimson. **No more holding back. **A flash of light emerged fully encasing Lingyin in ShenLong with her Ryuhou charging up. "**I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO BABY BACK RIBS, YOU COCKY BITCH!**"

"_Not on my watch_" They gasped, hearing a familiar authoritative voice. Chifuyu gazed at the group with arctic indifference yet held a hidden fury. Lingyin deactivated ShenLong. The elder Orimura raised her hand to silence Lingyin before she uttered a single syllable. "All of you. My office now," They robotically nodded and followed her. Neither of them dared to let out a word.

* * *

Chifuyu's office was practical but held an aura of intimidation. Nothing ornate or extravagant besides awards and various other achievements. Her sturdy desk was clear, only leaving a plaque with her name and a framed photo of her and Ichika. She sat behind her desk with her hands clasped together looking at the five girls with an emotionless look as Yamada stood by her side

"Is this an interrogation or something" They collectively thought with beads of sweat cascading down their faces.

"I've been an I.S. pilot for ten years," Chifuyu blankly spoke, causing them to shiver."And I've seen many types of pilots but never in my life. I have seen such as a cavalcade of total fuck ups" Their eyes widen in shock. Did they hear her correctly? "To make it even worse. Four of you girls are your nation's representatives. The so-called 'best of the best'" She finger quoted. "Yet you acted in such an unprofessional manner. They must have been scraping the absolute bottom of the barrel if you girls are considered the best" Some of them placed their head in shame. Lingyin bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself quiet. "Let's see what all you did within the past year," Yamada handed Chifuyu a tablet. "Multiple counts of improper use of an I.S. Firing in a public area. Damage to school property." Their hearts sunken, hearing Chifuyu listing off their actions. "Assault and attempted assault on a fellow student. In the last few minutes ... fighting" She handed Yamada back the device leaning forward. "Do you see where I'm going with this" The girls didn't respond. Yamada stepped forward

"Due to your actions. We're asking you to hand over your I.S. until further notice," Yamada demanded. Their … I.S.? Chifuyu placed a small high tech container with a code pad. Houki recognized the design. It was from her sister. They begrudgingly put their I.S. one by one inside the box. Chifuyu entered a code locking the case and placing it under the desk.

"You all will be placed on disciplinary probation," Chifuyu added. Disciplinary probation?! "You three will be on for a month" She pointed to Laura, Charlotte, and Cecelia. "While you two will be until I say so."

"You already took our I.S," Lingyin shouted, slamming hands on the desk. "What more do you want from us" Chifuyu stared at her unimpressed to her outburst. "Also, why am I lumped in with **her** of all people."

"First of all, your tits are too damn small to have this much attitude," Chifuyu stated, folding her arms under her impressive bust while Lingyin blushed heavily as the other girls snickered. "I enforce the rules of I.S. academy as stated in your handbook" She rose from her chair towering over the girl. Lingyin gulped in fear. "Your country can't touch you while you're a student at this school." She marched in forward as Rin stepped back. Laura stood at attention. "Another reason is that I've been too lenient with you, girls."

"Lenient?" Laura questioned. What does she mean?

"Yes, lenient," Chifuyu repeated. "Ichika is in the hospital because of that" Her eyes watered, recalling the previous night. Their guilt expanded with Laura covering her mouth. She quickly wiped her eyes. She's on a mission. "You **hurt** him in ways that no one deserves, and I let that happen" Yamada placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He thought there was no way out," She paused, trying to recollect herself.

"He attempted suicide," Yamada answered in her stead. No. No. No. Nonononononononononono. The dams began to leak as their hearts collapsed on themselves Is this what they were doing to him? Did they make him feel so horrible that he had to resort to that?

"We tried to apologize, but that gaudy Gotanda girl took advantage of him," Lingyin brought up with moist eyes still irritated at the memory.

"Yet you thought it was a good idea to attack them," Yamada questioned. Lingyin had no proper response, so she folded her arms like a petulant child

"What about the Tournament?" Charlotte asked. They were looking forward to it.

"Your applications are on hold, but" Chifuyu raised three fingers. "The easiest way is to comply with our demands, and you'll receive your I.S. early enough to practice" Okay, sounds simple enough.

"What if we don't and want them now" Lingyin probed. The girls look at her like, please shut up. They're mainly here because of her actions. Chifuyu gave a sinister grin. They shivered at this sight.

"You'll have to fight me," Chifuyu ominously declared. They'll have to **WHAT**?! Fight Chifuyu Orimura?! They slowly shook their heads at the offer. Even Lingyin isn't that reckless. "If you girls can't even beat Yamada no offense," She gave a quick glance to her companion who puffed her cheeks at the comment. "Or Tatenashi. You have no hope against me." She gave them a taunting shrug. "I mean, you can try. It'll be a good laugh."

"What's the last method," Houki asked, wanting to leave.

"Simple. Ichika has to forgive you," Yamada stated. Sounds simple enough. "However, given your track record with numerous unjustified assaults and insults for simply being next to a girl along with things that were your own damn fault," She gave them a sweet smile. "I highly doubt that despite being his 'friends'"

"It's weird that my best friend is a better romantic option than girls his age," Chifuyu addressed. Yamada blushed at the statement. "Maybe Tatenashi or that Gotanda girl" Houki and Lingyin gripped a piece of their skirts. "Your probation will be active starting this week." Chifuyu turned around, going back to her desk and pulled out a stack of papers and began marking them. "With that, all out of the way. You girls are dismissed" The students left the room with hanging heads and dour demeanors.

* * *

"Hey, Ran, what's up." Dan greeted his sister with a smile upon appearing on the screen. His jubilant expression shifted into concern seeing her frown. "Ran. Did something happened today."

"I visited Ichika in the hospital today," Ran softly confessed. Dan's eyes widen in shock and fear.

"What did those psychos do to him?" He fiercely demanded. What did they do to his friend?!

"They broke him; that's what" Ran sniffed. "He tried to … He tried to" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"They pushed him that far they didn't," Dan acknowledged. She nodded, wiping tears from her face. Ran recalled the events after that evening in the park and how he changed after that. Dan brushed his flowing crimson hair out of the way, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "How is he doing now."

"Not so good," Ran sighed. His face was gaunt and pale while his eyes lost their shine and luster. The smile she loved was a simple stoic line. "He barely talked when I brought him food," Dan frowned, listening to what happened to Ichika but raised a curious eyebrow when Ran's face matched her hair. "I kissed him"

"Huh," Dan spoke, making a confused face.

"I kissed him" She placed her face into her palms.

"On the cheek" Dan questioned

"No on the mouth," Ran groaned. "I wanted to be under better circumstances" She face-planted on her desk. "It didn't help that _they_ walked in as well."

"Bet you five dollars that they didn't take it well," Dan predicted. Seriously you can make a drinking game on them having violent reactions.

"Bingo," She stated. The Gotanda siblings rolled their eyes. "Lingyin, of course, tried to attack us. Again"

"That chick is fucking nuts," Dan declared. That's the understatement of the decade.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Ran replied, raising her hand in annoyance at Lingyin. That girl needs help or a muzzle. "Ichika used partial development to make some type of shield that knocked her scrawny ass into the wall."

"Did his I.S. always have a shield?" Dan wondered. I.S are strange devices that seem to open more questions than answers. Even the creator can't answer all of them.

"No. He was purely offensive. We learned that some I.S could evolve under stressful conditions," Ran answered. "This wasn't the first time has happened to him either."

"When you got to worry about a terrorist organization and classmates that want to tear you to shreds. I'll probably want a shield, too," Dan slightly chuckled. "I got to Ran. Love you, goodnight."

"Night bro. Love you too," Ran smiled before preparing for bed.

* * *

A week has passed since the reveal of Ichika's condition has been announced. His classmates helped him as much as they could, whether simply visiting him or helping him with his assignment. His friend group has attempted to visit him throughout the week but with no avail. Chifuyu gave the hospital strict orders/threats to not allow them to enter his room. Their social standing hasn't been peaches and cream either. Glares. Insults. They are being called a monster and an embarrassment. The probation has left their group with a feeble connection. Oh, how they longed for earlier days. It's a brand new week of class. They steadily got used to Ichika's empty seat but didn't enjoy it, hoping for a swift recovery.

"Alright, class, let's start today's lesson," Their homeroom teacher announced when the door slid open.

"Sorry, I'm late" A familiar masculine spoke up with everyone gasped with shock and relief.

* * *

**Welp that's finally out of the way. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're getting close to the ending. I'm glad that I went back to this story as it's helping me write different types of scenes for future stories.**

**Follow and Favorite if you liked the story. Leave a review for any questions, concerns or queries. That being said. Have a good day and stay safe out there**


	4. Chapter 4

Welp this is it. The final chapter of Singularity. I want to thank everyone that's reading this story for almost year now making this your anniversary gift. Now sit back and relax. It's time to end this.

* * *

**Isekaiee, .458, theruoc147, shinso, readerjunkie & Ec: **Here you go your patience has been rewarded.

**Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov. **To answer your question. No. Ichika had no male role model in his life. They're all high schoolers. There must be consequences for their actions. Ran busted down an entire wall and tried to attack Ichika during a training session and Houki damaged a door and attacked Ichika many times along with Tatenashi.

**TBNRGAMERX. **I had to flip a coin to decide between Ran or Tatenashi. Ran fitted more with what I had planned.

**Stratos263: **I agree. Too many times they got away with it.

**HowLife: **Yukihara is primary used for offensive uses not defensive. Plus, it was an experiment for 4th generation I.S.

**Antonio Ferrari: **Not with this fanfiction but I see where you're going with it.

**Drake Atlas: **I believed that he visited them throughout the show during his school breaks. Dan seems to be main friend back home.

**MM007: **It's mainly early to mid-2000s harem anime that seems to be the culprit. However, people are becoming more aware of the problems hoping creating an era of refreshing harem anime that doesn't rely upon torturing the MC.

**Infinitelord**: I see your point. I just glad that I got over 100 favorites and follows on this story.

**Hribecek2003**: Unfortunately, this is the final chapter.

**SetsunaRay: **The almighty double standard. That's why those shows are the superior harem anime. The romance is a lot quicker but it's healthier and more enjoyable. I'll also add in Daily Life with Monster Girls.

**Tokusatsu Universe-KHM: **It's a common motivation. Given what he dealt with. Is it really that surprising? You often look at females in harem and wonder. How aren't you girls arrest yet? Rin is the most yandere of them all and is a negative influence on Cecilia.

**Captain Nemo: **Not with this story as it's the last chapter. I'll probably do another story as alternate timeline. I blame the era of harem anime when it came out. It had an interesting plot with tons of potential but most harem anime around time had the same cliché plot. I've seen some events that happened in the manga. I was like YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why didn't we this in the anime?! For e.g we found that Ichika, Chifuyu & Madoka were all a part of genetic experiment to create the perfect human. Chifuyu was #1000 and their only successful. The experiment was stopped due to the discovery of Tabane who was superior to anything that could've created.

We saw a bit of it in season 2 with terrorist organization along with the World Purge OVA with Chifuyu & Tatenashi acting as a special ops team and Chifuyu telling that girl who was Laura's older sister that she knew was Tabane was planning or leave them alone. Why was an OVA more interesting than two entire seasons of the show?

* * *

A stunned silence spread throughout the classroom and there he was. He looked the same, yet this is a different Ichika Orimura. He now resembled his elder sister by forgoing his iconic white attire for dominating obsidian with shades of crimson. His stern face regained its color but not in the mood for idle chatter wanting to get the day started and done with. Ichika reached into his bag, taking out a folder. He marched to his teacher, handing it over to her.

"Here's last week's assignments. All present and accounted for," Ichika spoked dully. His coat sleeves slightly raised, revealing the hospital bandages wrapped around his wrist and forearm. The worried looks morphed into irate glares focusing on the girls who caused him to be like this. They can only give silent looks of guilt and shame, with some producing watery eyes. Ichika took note of this and brought his sleeve down.

"Take your seat Orimura. We're about to begin," The teacher spoke, turning towards the board. He nodded and went to his seat. His classmates' eyes followed each step he took. Ichika felt their stares but paid no mind to it as he pulled out his supplies ready to start the lesson.

"Um...Ichika," Charlotte whispered, attempting to get his attention only to be greeted with a frigid and empty side glance. She shivered at his glare. He chose to focus on writing notes. The French girl did the same. Numerous attempts by the other girls were made only to be shot down or ignored. It applied to his other classmates, preferring a short deadpan reply or wanting to work alone for the time being.

* * *

Ichika entered the cafeteria. The chatter lowered to whispers and muttered upon his entrance. He marched to the cashier wanting to get something to drink. Their conversations continued in hushed voices as he viewed his surroundings.

"Holy crap, is that Ichika?!"

"What happened to him?"

"Wait, you didn't know? _They _finally did it"

"TBH, he looks hot. We finally have a chance to snag him."

"Oh, Ichika, sweetie," A voice shouted, calling for him. He turned to the sound with a deadpan look. What now? Tatenashi waved at him, holding a bento wrapped in a sapphire cloth. She skipped towards him with a bright smile. "Want to eat lunch with me?" Her eyes fluttered. Ichika sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. He complied, grabbing his Black-Cherry flavored beverage. The sky blue-haired girl scarlet's eye lit up in excitement, wrapping her arms around his. "Great, let's go" Tatenashi reached for his hair and played with it as they walked. "You need a haircut" She turned to a specific group of girls who were glaring at her with furious venom and rage. Tatensashi playfully winked, sticking her tongue out at them.

"Katana," Ichika spoke. Her mood shifted to playful glee to one of concern when he called her real name. "I'm going to need to increase my training regimens for the tournament."

"You know I won't be going easy on you, right?" She replied. He gave her a determined look. "Fine, but I don't want to hear any complaints from you, mister" Tatensashi took a glance at his hair. "Okay, you seriously need a haircut."

* * *

The days have passed with the tournament right around the corner. Everyone is getting pumped and ready to make their mark on I.S. academy history except five girls who were waiting outside Chifuyu's office.

"What did you this time Lingyin" Cecelia accused the Chinese representative

"Fuck you looking at me for," Lingyin yelled back. "It's not always me, you know. What about the pirate over here."

"Enter" Chifuyu's commanding voice prevented any further arguments. They settled on glaring at each other upon entering the room. Chifuyu sat behind her desk with folded arms. The girls stood at attention in front of her, wondering why were they here? Did one of them do something wrong? Violated a rule on their probation? The former champion reached under her desk and pulled out the container from days prior, resting it on her desk. Their eyes widened in disbelief as Chifuyu entered the access code and opened it. She turned it towards them. Their I.S bracelets were lined up in front of them, ready for the taking.

"Well, are you going to take them or what," Chifuyu asked with a raised eyebrow. Can they have their I.S back? Already?!

"Is this a trap?" Lingyin skeptically replied. All of them were still on probation. Why is she giving them back so early?

"No," Chifuyu stated. "By some miracle, Ichika requested me to return your I.S to you guys" She took a deep sigh. "I swear my little brother is too nice for his own good sometimes, but that's completely my fault." The elder Orimura folded her arms. "So you want them are or not" They slowly approached the container one by one receiving their belongings cradling it as if it's their lost child.

"Does this mean Ichika dear forgave us?" Cecilia wondered hopefully. That was the question of the day. Did he forgive them?

"I have no idea," Chifuyu admitted."I can read him like an open book, but _thanks to you girls,_" She gave them a quick glare. "I can't, so if you want to know why you'll have to ask him yourself. Well, if he even wants to speak with you, to begin with," Chifuyu logged into her computer. "Your holds have been removed. I suggest you better hurry up and train. Tatensashi said that Ichika is vastly improving just in time for the tournament."

"Does he have a partner already?" Charlotte questioned.

"Yes," Chifuyu answered as she made a few clicks, dashing their hopes. "Ran Gotanda is his registered partner." She glanced at the group pulling out some forms. "Do you girls have your partners ready, or do you plan going solo?" They spent some time in her office organizing their teams before leaving.

"Who's your partner Lingyin?" Laura asked, walking through the courtyard.

"Pffft," Lingyin scoffed. "Ichika was the only person I wanted to be my partner" She shot a quick glare" But _noooooooo_ you girls had to ruin it for me" The girls were disgusted at her arrogance. She snarled at their reactions. "Yeah, I said it; besides, I don't need any dead weight dragging me down."

"The only deadweight is your ego," Cecilia shot back with her hands on her hips. "Remember in our freshman when you _crashed_ into me during duel against ."

"You were in my way, you blonde bimbo," Lingyin defensively barked. Cecilia gasped, placing her delicate hand on her chest at Lingyin's vulgar words. "At least I can beat Ichika fair and square without a Deus ex Machina."

"I wanted a rematch," Cecilia countered. Cecilia was an elite I.S pilot and earned that status with years of training. She hated that she won by sheer luck. If that attack were a few millimeters closer, then she would've lost.

"Oh yeah?" Lingyin marched towards the Brit, roughly poking her in the chest. "Then why is it taking you so long? You had over a year," Cecilia gritted her teeth. "I thought so." The Asian backed away. "That's why I'm the strongest, and you're the weakest."

"I'm the strongest," Laura injected. The group turned towards the silver-haired German.

"_**Huh?!**_"

"I said I'm the strongest at least in terms of overall ability," Laura repeated her statement. "I had military training since birth" She continued her explanation. "Charlotte is close behind him being able to help and improve Ichika's skills with firearms" The french girl blushed slightly, recalling their training sessions together. Oh, how she longed for those days again. "Speaking of Ichika. He used the lowest-ranked simply due to his inexperience, but in recent events he's now slightly behind Charlotte or at the very least on par with her" She placed a hand on her chin in thought. "Perhaps he now rivals me in terms of ability."

"What about the rest of us?" Houki fumed. How dare she mark them down? Laura thought a bit for a sec.

"You three are on par with each other," Laura stated. The remaining three snarled at each other with lightning sparking in their eyes. "It can honestly go either way."

"I would wipe the floor with you, girls," Lingyin bragged.

"As If you would even get close to me and my Blue Tears," Cecilia countered.

"I'll make you cry blue tears," Houki shot back. The argument spread and intensified amongst them as their tempers flared up attempting to justify who's the strongest in their group

"_Can you girls not argue every 24 minutes._"

They stopped and turned to the direction of the voice. The subject of their conversation was in front of them, wearing a solid black muscle showing off his toned arms. He titled his head back to chug his Gatorade.

"Seriously, it's like every week," Ichika replied, wiping his chin. He moved his shoulder around to readjust his workout bag. "So, what is _this _time?" Ichika asked, already feeling annoyed.

"We were having a civil disagreement on who's the strongest amongst us," Cecilia stammered.

"The pirate over here," Lingyin gestured towards the German. "Place me with the riff-raff."

"Hey!" Houki & Cecilia exclaimed at her sentence.

"And place herself, the reverse trap & you as the top three," Lingyin continued ignoring the rest of them.

"Well, she's technically not wrong" Tatatenshi spoke up with Ran right behind her. "Chifuyu and I talked about this several times before" She pinched one of Ichika's cheeks. "He's my best student by far. His learning rate is phenomenal." Tatatenshi gave them an arrogant smirk. "Only over a year of training and he's already outperforming several nations' representatives. Quite a shame, don't you think?!" They all scowled with gritted teeth.

"You want to fight you, smurf?!" Lingyin hissed, stomping towards her. Ran stepped in front of her blocking path. "Get out of my way before I beat your ass too!"

"Sure you might be able to, but at least I don't beat up people that won't fight back so I can feel better about myself," Ran shot back, hitting a sore spot for the Personal I.S group. "Especially a psycho with fewer curves and volume than a cutting board like you," Someone snorted, attempting to contain their laughter.

"Now listen, you little shi-" Lingyin grumbled before something hit her cheek. She glanced at the ground seeing a small brown bone on the walkway near her feet. Lingyin looked up with a blank expression. "Ichika. Did you throw a _**mother fucking dog treat**_ at me?!"

"Well, you're more of a bitch than usual," Ichika admitted shrugging his shoulders. She gave him a frown. "What bacon isn't your flavor?" He pulled two bags. " Which one do you want? I got cheese and peanut butter." Tatatenshi pointed her tessen towards Lingyin, daring to take a step forward. She begrudgingly obliged. Cecilia stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Ichika dear before this _ruffian _messes up things again," Cecilia addressed. Lingyin gave the Brit the bird. "On behalf of all of us. I wanted to sincerely apologize for our undignified behavior over the past year" She bowed her head in remorse. "I don't know why you forgave us, but we thank you for kindness and mercy."

"Who said that I _**forgave**_ you, girls?" Ichika said matter of factly with a blank face as he arched an eyebrow. He took another sip. "Because I didn't" The personal I.S group eyes slowly widened with slack jaws at his answer. Cecilia didn't react for a few seconds. The phrase echoed in her mind.

"_Who said that I forgave you, girls._"

Her head sharply rose with tears streaming down her face when his statement pierced her mind.

"Wh..What?" Cecilia whispered, feeling heartbroken. Did she hear him correctly? Cecilia hoped that she misheard him. By the love of God, please don't let it be what she thinks it is.

"I said who said that I forgave you girls," Ichika replied, keeping his blank expression. He tossed his empty bottle into a nearby waste bin. The male I.S pilot walked towards the group as Cecilia looked with pleading eyes. "I didn't"

"Then why did you ask your sister to give us I.S back?" Houki demanded. He gave her a sharp glare making her take a step back.

"Simple," Ichika stated, raising his arm, clenching his fist, bringing his I.S bracelet in view. "I don't want to hear any excuses when I beat you girls in the tournament."

"**WHAT?!**" They all yelled in shock.

"Did I stutter?" Ichika replied. He turned his back to them. "You girls better be ready because I won't be so nice." He walked with Ran and Tatatenshi leaving the group by themselves. They went one by one. Ichika's right, they need to be ready.

* * *

Several weeks have passed. Everyone was pumped, primed, and ready for the tournament. Dozens of students from around the globe participated, showing what their home country is made out of. Yamada declared an intermission after several hours and matches. Ichika was tending to Ran in the medical station.

"Stay still, Ran," Ichika requested, wrapping bandages around her arm after rubbing some healing balm on it.

"Holy crap that hurt," Ran groaned. The pair emerged victorious in a previous match against a duo from the U.S. "I thought Americans being trigger happy was a stereotype," She said, rubbing a graze mark under her cheek, wincing slightly at the sensation.

"It's easier to get a gun than it is to get a decent education," Ichika remarked as he finished wrapping her bandages. "The U.S. is a military and economic powerhouse."

"Yet they can't provide a universal healthcare system," Ran brought up. "Hey, here's a gun and several hundred rounds of ammo. Oh, you want free healthcare, but that's socialism. Completely unamerican," She mocked.

"Ran honey, that's not nice," Ichika replied as he disinfects her wounds.

"But am I wrong, though. Ow! Watch it," Ran mumbled."Sorry that I'm out of the tournament."

"Ran, it's okay," Ichika comforted, hugging her.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't let them face alone," Ran said, burying herself into his chest as he rubs the back of her head.

"Ran, you did the best you could," Ichika smiled, giving her a light kiss. "That's all I could've asked."

"I still wish that I could've done more," Ran whispered before letting out a small growl. "I wanted to smack that bitch Lingyin and give her a few more scars too" The pair held each other in comfortable silence. Ichika felt a couple of soft, warm mounds on his back.

"Got room for one more," Tatenashi purred, joining in on the hug session. "Looks like you're flying solo against those vultures, Ichika baby."

"How's it any different than how I usually go against them?" Ichika commented. The two girls embraced a bit tighter for it.

"_We're back everyone, and with a special announcement,_" Yamada's voice emerged from the intercom. "_Would Ichika Orimura please come to the arena?_" What's going on here? What special announcement? Tatenashi didn't receive any word on this.

"I should see what they want," Ichika responded and marched down the hallway. Ran and Tatenashi followed him. They want to know this special request. The personal I.S group was waiting for him by the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Ran demanding upon seeing the group. Lingyin opened one of her eyes and glanced at the redhead with her scar fully healed, leaning on a nearby wall.

"Can it will ya? They told us to be here," Lingyin scoffed with folded arms. Ren stepped forward, but Ichika placed his arm out, stopping her. He shook his head and continued to walk past them without offering a second glance. The group followed him to the arena.

The intensity of the blazing sun was rivaled by the roars and cheers of the student body and their guests. Cecilia had to shield her eyes from the sun. The crowd soon quieted down as the personal I.S user made their way to the center in view of all of them.

"Welcome back, everyone." Yamada cheered from her microphone in the announcer's box. "Did you enjoy the tournament so far" The crowd roared in approval. "That's what I love to hear. Now we have our finalists. Everyone's favorite paladin, Ichika Orimura" The student body erupted into cheers upon hearing his name and portrait appearing on the jumbo screen. He raised his hand in the air towards the crowd, causing them to scream louder. "Now, let's hear it for the representatives for China, England, France, Germany, and Houki Shinonono."

"BOOOOOOO! Y'ALL SUCK" A student yelled accompanied by crickets and polite clapping.

"O…..kay then," Yamada took note of the crowd's grumpy position towards the girls. "Anyways, today's special event is … ISA's first-ever boss rush!"

"A WHAT?!" The girls shouted at the announcement, trading suspicious looks to each other. The crowd murmured with interest.

"The rules are simple. One person will fight the others in consecutive rounds. They'll move up in placement for each person they defeat. For example, they defeat two people but lose to the rest, then they'll be in 4th place, and the tournament will continue," Yamada explained. "If they successfully beat everyone. They'll be the winner of this year's tournament" Who's going to run the gauntlet amongst them they all wondered. The screen rapidly shuffled their photos. "Normally, we would use a randomizer, but a special request has been made," Yamada revealed. A special request? "The one to be running the gauntlet iiisssssss … Ichika Orimura!" The girls stare at the sole male in bewilderment as he stepped forward and turned towards them with folded arms gazing at them icy determination.

"Ichika dear, you can't be serious," Cecilia shouted at this absurd situation. Was he about to fight all of them in a row without support?

"For once, I agree with fancy pants," Lingyin responded, ignoring the blonde's furious glare.

"How is it any different than how you girls usually treat me by simply breathing next to a girl" Ichika coldly shot back. "At least now you have an excuse to do it."

"Ichika, let me help you," Tatenashi offered. Ran nodded in agreement. Four representatives along with the most advanced I.S today? It's too much for one person to handle. Ichika turned and gave them his signature smile.

"This is something that I want to do for myself," Ichika said to his coach. She thought about it for a few secs before getting him a look of approval.

"Okay, Ichika, but you better win," Tatenashi ordered. She walked towards him, giving him a light peck on the cheek. "For luck okay" The student council president turned around to leave with Ran in tow. The group looks at the trio with widened eyes and agape jaws.

"THE FUCK?!" Lingyin shouted the group's thoughts. She gestures towards the two, "What was that all about?! When the hell you two get so chummy."

"I didn't think that's any of your business" Ichika shrugged her off before turning to the jumbo screen.

"Now, the first round of the rush will be…" Yamada paused, waiting for the randomizer to select the opponents. "_Ichika vs. Lingyin,_"

Lingyin smirked upon seeing their pictures on-screen, thinking this was going to be an easy fight. The group stepped out of the arena into the standby zone, leaving the pair to commence their duel. A radiant magenta emerged from Lingyin's wrist, soon encasing her in ShenLong while a white outline appeared on Ichika's arm summoning his blade.

"A partial deployment, are you shitting me" Lingyin arched eyebrow, feeling insulted.

"_**Ban...kai!**_" Ichika shouted as he always wanted to say that. An intense burst of light emerged from his form, obscuring it from the entire arena. "_**Protect the weak and deliver justice! Awaken Snow white guardian of the everlasting radiance**_!"

Mighty seraphim encased in snow white armor with his broadsword in his grasp ready to strike down anyone who dares to oppose him. His six-winged drones were hovering behind him with twin cannons strapped to his hips. The only thing that Lingyin could see were his deadwood eyes glaring at her.

"HOLY RICE CAKES! THIS IS NEW!" Yamada shouted from the announcer's booth. "This is going to be an incredible tournament today, folks" Roars erupted from the crowd. "Let the match start NOW!"

Lingyin made the first move charging forward with Souten Gagestu ready to slash Ichika. He swiftly parried the strike. She tried again only to receive a block with his sword. The pair struggled as their blades were in deadlock. Lingyin added more force to her push driving ShenLong's thrusters to its limits but no avail. She gritted her teeth, frustrated at her attempts. Why isn't this working?! He hasn't moved an inch. Ichika pushed back, creating distance before landing a direct hit into her midsection. The force of the blow forced her tumbling to a wall and bouncing off the shielding onto the ground

"Let's go, Ichika! Kick her ass!" Dan cheered from the crowd. Lingyin slowly rose from the ground clutching her side.

"Crap that hurt," Lingyin groaned, shaking her head to regain her senses. Her eyes narrowed, seeing that he's still battle-ready in the same place. He was daring, even mocking her to try again. Lingyin growled at the audacity of Ichika's actions. "So that's the game you want to play eh you cocky bastard" She tightened her grip on Souten Gagetsu. Her gaze went to the I.S diagnosis to assess the damage. Lingyin's jaw dropped.

"_Shields: 66%."_

No way in hell, one hit took a third of her shields. It must still be calibrating. Yeah, calibrating, that's it. She grinned. She can still win. Ah, she can see it now.

* * *

The joyful cheers of the school saying her name with a gold medal hanging her neck basking in the atmosphere. Ichika marched to the podium with a gorgeous trophy in hand to give her. Lingyin grabbing his shirt, pressing his sweet lips onto hers as the girls of ISA weep and lamenting on the fact that they're inferior to her, and there's nothing they can do about it. She gained the respect of all the world's nations surpassing Chifuyu Orimura, the only woman that has Ichika's undying love and admiration. Chifuyu on her hands and knees, giving Lingyin her blessings to take Ichika as her spouse. They'll have a marvelous wedding with a lovely home in Hong Kong. Once all of that's done, the husband and wife will commemorate their bond by giving each other their virginities, moaning each other's names as her rivals watch, knowing they lost in every single way. However, Lingyin would need a babysitter, a cook, and maybe a maid or two.

Lingyin's mind snapped back to reality, licking the drool from her lips. Her face is sporting a predatory grin. She **has** to win this now. Ichika charged, forcing Lingyin to go on the defensive. The audience cheered for Ichika. Lingyin feverishly attempted to her defenses up against his assault. Her shields are just under 50%. She flew back to remove herself to catch a moment's rest. Ichika didn't allow for that to happen.

"Oh crap," Lingyin grumbled, flying into the air with Ichika on her tail. The two blitzed throughout the air. Ichika was slowly closing the distance. She turned to face him, unleashing a barrage of scarlet bullets. Ichika engaged in evasive maneuvers to evade the onslaught until he was mere meters from her. Lingyin bit the inside of her cheek, wondering what's on her next move.

An idea popped into her mind. It was a risky idea, but it was better than nothing. She charged her Ryuho to the max. "**Feel the dragon's roar!**" She shouted, firing it point-blank at her opponent.

The arena gasped at what occurred, watching an I.S. plummet to the ground leaving a sizable crater. Lingyin climbed from up the hole with dirt and grime, coughing up dust. Her shoulder cannons sparked with several cracks from the force behind that shot, but that should even the playing field. She took several deep breaths to survey the area. Where is he? Lingyin looked to the sky, and her heart sank, seeing something shining. Ichika was surrounded by a silver barrier unharmed as if that attack was a gentle breeze. It was that same shield that he used against her in hospital. He elegantly came to the ground. She tried to fire off her cracked cannon again. It shortcurited with trails of smoke. Lingyin attempted once more. A notification appeared on her screen.

"_Warning! Shielding at critical levels. Under 20%,_"

Lingyin gritted her teeth, ignoring the Warning. She charged forward, dual-wielding her scimitars furiously attacking the barrier. Her attacks were mere droplets against a bastion. Ichika stood still, allowing her to continue her assault.

"Orimura is letting her just mercilessly wail on him!" Yamada commented upon seeing the fight. "Come on, Ichika, don't let her-" She was stopped by Chifuyu's hand, signaling her to keep watching. Ichika enlarged the barrier, shoving her off into a wall. She bounced off the arena's shielding. Lingyin got to her feet once more, shaking her head to restore her senses.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Lingyin barked, seeing Ichika walking away from her. "We're not finished yet" She rushed to slash him. His blade intercepted the attack. He continued to block her flurry of cuts halfheartedly.

"_Shielding 10%."_

"_Shielding 6%."_

"_Shielding 4%."_

"Come on just a little bit more," Lingyin grunted.

"_Shielding 1%._"

"Please, no," Lingyin pleaded in her mind. ShenLong dematerialized with its shields at zero, leaving her on her knees in front of Ichika.

"The winner of the first round is **ICHIKA ORIMURA**!" Yamada and the crowd cheered. Ichika's portrait on-screen glowed, moving up in ranks as Lingyin faded to grey. She begrudgingly went to the maintenance bay to assert the damage to her I.S, ignoring the disappointed looks from her country's officials. "The next match will be _Ichika vs. Laura & Charlotte._"

* * *

"You ready, Charl," Laura asked her roommate. They were making last-minute checks before entering the field. The French representative nodded. The pair made their way down to the battle area.

"This won't be easy," Charlotte acknowledged. The German nodded in agreement. Ichika has improved far beyond what they've expected. "We can still win this."

"You remember the plan ja,"Laura smiled. Charlotte smiled back. "You keep him occupied with heavy ranged fire while I engage in close combat and defense." They stepped onto the area where Ichika stood motionless since his match in Lingyin. Charlotte gulped. "Are you ready to go?" Charlotte shook her head to steel her nerves. Beams of vermillion and sky blue covered their frames. Schwarzer Regen & Rafale Revive Custom II are ready for battle.

"The 2nd round will start...NOW!" Yamada yelled. Charlotte & Laura charged forward before splitting off in different directions. Laura rushed with her beam spear while Charlotte was laying down suppressive fire while dual-wielding her assault rifles. Ichika slashed each oncoming bullet before intercepting Laura's attempt to pierce him. Charlotte circled around them, continuing to apply pressure. He kicked Laura off and jetted off to the skies. Laura gave chase continuing their duel.

"His defenses are solid," Charlotte whispered. "As well as his reflexes. All to counter us," She thought remorsefully. Charlotte believed herself to be the closest to Ichika out of their group. Yet that wasn't enough to save herself from his ire. She swapped her assault rifles for a sniper. Laura was keeping him in place. Charlotte took a deep breath, steadied her hand before taking a shot. It was a direct hit. However, it wasn't enough to deter him.

"_His skill and power are extraordinary,_" Laura grunted, feeling the force of his attack. "_Combined with his rapid learning rate and determination,_" Sparks flew off their blades. "_He has become a dangerous opponent, but at the cost of hating us," _ Her lip quivered as she failed in one of the most vital parts of being a spouse. Trust. He doesn't trust them anymore, but there's still a chance for redemption. There's always a chance for a happy life in the Swiss Alps with her, Ichika and Charlotte along with their children. Her face lit up on her thoughts about Charlotte. Yes, she's a sweet person and a wonderful friend. She has smooth and … creamy skin. A smile that makes her heart flutter. A curvaceous body that makes her mouth water. And...and...and

"LAURA!" Charlotte's voice awoke Laura from her stupor. Wait, where did he go? Laura scanned the area. The roars of jet engines answered her question. Ichika blitzed towards Charlotte, twisting and turning to evade her sniper shots. He slashed the muzzle rendering it useless. Charlotte discarded her weapon then parried a strike with Bread Slicer. She gritted her teeth on each blow from his relentless assault. He jumped back to dodge a from Schwarzer Regen's railgun. Ichika charged in again but blocked by the AIC. Charlotte rushed in her shotgun and Grey Scale. Laura bounded his arm with her ebony tendrils preventing him from summoning his shield, giving Charlotte a chance to shoot him point-blank.

"Oh no, Ichika is trouble" Yamada spoke in concern for her former student, and she wasn't the only one. Tatenashi gripped her skirt as Ran softly grasped her hand.

"Forgive me, Ichika, but it's for time for coup de grace," Charlotte whispered, ready to pierce Ichika's energy shield to end this. Ichika dematerialized his I.S. leaving only his bounded armored hand. Charlotte's eye widened exponentially at his brazen tactic as she missed her target now to her knees. Laura experienced a sharp pain in the middle of her back, bringing her on one knee. Despite the pain, she held her tendrils wrapped around his hand. She turned to see one of Ichika's drones hovering behind her. Charlotte noticed the drone preparing to take another shot at her partner. Not her watch. She summoned at SMG, but it was blown from her hand. A second drone didn't give a moment to shoot.

Ichika encased himself in his I.S. He flung Laura in the air using the binds as leverage to slam her into Charlotte. The french girl tumbled across the ground, grunted in pain and coughing. Ichika didn't stop his assault. He continued to slam the german into her. The mighty machines sparked and dented with each crushing blow. Rambunctious cheers shifted into whispers of worry. Some yelled, pleading for Ichika to stop. Laura finally released him.

"You alright, Charlotte," Laura whispered to her companion, who can only give a thumbs up at the moment. A menacing shadow loomed over the pair. Charlotte embraced Laura upon hearing a high pitched whistle. Ichika's eyes gave them a charming smile of death with his deployed drones and waisted mounted cannons powering up by his side. Laura activated the AIC to intercept the steady stream of energy, attempting to force its way through. It shattered like glass. Ichika continued with his barrage, not allowing the pair a single moment's rest.

"_Shields 0%_" Laura and Charlotte fell to the ground as their I.S. vanished.

"Ich-Ichika Orimura is the winner of the second round," Yamada stammered with her announcement witnessing Ichika's brutality. A pair of medics placed the downed duo onto stretchers to determine the extent of their injuries.

"Hey, Laura," Charlotte called softly, finding it difficult to breathe. Laura turned to her voice with a beaten expression. Her training sessions with Chifuyu weren't this intense. "What were you thinking about that allowed Ichika to escape?" The german's face became a bright cherry.

"You know...stuff" She turned away from her. She peeked over her shoulder. "What were _you_ thinking that made you miss some of your shots?" Charlotte mimicked her partner's reaction.

"...Stuff," Charlotte replied, unaware that she had the same thoughts as Laura. The medical team gave each other a knowing glance while carrying them to the med bay.

* * *

"It's time for the final round, everyone," Maya told the crowd who were at the edges of their seats wondering how this match is going to end. Will this a clean swipe for Ichika ending with a 5-0 streak claiming victory? Will he meet his end here or will take one of them down with him?

The screen illuminated: "_Final round. Ichika vs. Cecila & Houki_"

The final duo marched onto the battle arena. It's time. The girls shined with a dazzling sapphire and a memorizing crimson. Ichika stared at them coldly as he did the others. They were ready. Maya announced for the match to start. Houki charged in engaging their blades into a deadlock. Cecilia took to the skies offering long-range fire support. She took a deep breath as she gazed into her scope. She waited. Cecilia took her shot. Ichika sliced it before returning his attention to Houki. She tried again. He twisted his body, getting behind Houki, making her take the shot. Houki blocked his attack from behind. They resumed their melee onslaught.

Cecilia didn't enjoy this as she sent out her drones. Yes, she's proud of his progress. He, too, deployed his drones. They soared, engaging hers in a dogfight. He truly is the man that she wanted to marry ever since their duel years ago. Cecilia valued his resolve to become better and never made excuses, how he never looked down on anyone, his courage, humility, and kindness. He never buckled or ran away when it comes to defending those he loves regardless of the danger. Ichika Orimura was everything her late father was **not**! He was the man she wanted, but she wasn't the woman he wanted. One of her drones was destroyed. She watched fell to the ground. Another fired at Ichika. A white feather formed a shield to defend its master. She didn't make an ideal first impression but soon grew to respect him. However, it wasn't enough to stop herself from acting in such a belligerent manner. She wasn't as bad as Lingyin, but her mother taught her to acknowledge her wrongdoings. Cecilia wondered what her relationship with Ichika would've been if she didn't follow her group's actions.

She shook her head. Now it's not the time for what-ifs. There's a tournament to win. Ichika kicked Houki off of him. Blue Tears is now his target. He started his thrusters determined to eliminate the sniper.

Houki snarled at being brushed off. Sharp shards of magenta energy grew from Akatsubaki. She wasn't going to let him get away from her, quickly chasing him throughout the sky. They danced as streaks of white, sapphire and crimson marked the air.

"Crap he's getting close," Cecilia fearfully muttered. One strike then she's done. She launched her missiles, but they were destroyed by his drones and delivered some payback. Ichika's left hand clenched three times. Cecilia remembered that habit during their match. He'll make a mistake, but what will it be? A ray of crimson energy sent him tumbling out of the sky.

"Cecilia, get over here," Houki ordered with Amasuki in hand, surrounded by a golden aura. Cecilia complied, grateful for seeing her shields are recovering.

"Many thanks, Houki" Cecilia smiled at her teammate. Her shields are over 100%. "One more push and victory is ours," Houki nodded. The clouds split, revealing the intense glare of the sun. But the sun is on the other side? Cecilia covered her eyes with her bisected Blue Pierce sniper rifle. Wait bisected?! The gun was glowing orange from where the first half used to be. An alert blinked on her scanner. Her eyes widened, and pupils shrunk—a thin blue streak of light-driven across her form before she can utter a thought.

"_Cecilia Alcott eliminated_"

Cecilia's face held a blank look before morphing into horror as Blue Tears evaporated. Houki and the audience screamed, witnessing Cecilia plummeting to cold hard dirt. She floundered around, pleading to God to save her. In an instant, she felt gently embraced.

"Ichika," Cecilia muttered, seeing her savior. He didn't say a word. He slowly landed on the ground holding Cecilia princess style. Everyone released a sigh of relief. Ichika tenderly placed Cecila on her feet. She wiped tears from her face, grateful to be unharmed. "Thank you, Ichika" He nodded in response. Houki slammed into the ground creating a ring of dust. Her golden glow was gone. Ichika shielded Cecilia from the debris. Ichika gestured for her to get out of the arena. It's not going to be pretty. She followed his order, appreciative of her knight in shining armor.

Houki, on the other hand, was furious. How dare he do that for her? That type of treatment was reserved for her and her alone. Not some blonde busty brit. Now that it's just them. They clash their blades. As it always should've been before those girls came and ruined it. They made him sloppy and weak to where he needed a tutor. Ichika hating them was probably the best thing to have happened to them. He's stronger, confident, and unyielding in his convictions. Now he's genuinely her equal as she didn't leave a dent in his defenses. Houki felt a tingle in her loins, but it wasn't the time for that. She only has to drag this match out long enough for his one-off ability to drain his shields, and it'll be over. Their statement lasted for several minutes before pushing each other off, separating the pair. Beads of sweat slid down her face. Was this taking so long? His shields should've been at zero ages ago. Cecilia is right. All she did was one more push, and victory will be hers. Houki rushed in with her Fold Out armor and Kenran Butou as Ichika did the same with Yukihara blazing blue and shining bright with Reiraku Byakuya. A message appeared before her eyes.

"_Fold Out armor & One-off ability deactivated_" That wasn't Reiraku Byakuya?! She attempted to step back, but it was all for naught. Ichika's attack shattered her swords. Ichika ended the battle with a diagonal slash.

"That was for my sister," Ichika whispered as she collapsed forward with an empty look in her eyes. What just happened? She thought as she laid down on the ground—the jumbo screen illuminated with golden letters.

"_Houki Shinonono eliminated_"

"**ICHIKA ORIMURA: WINNER!**" The crowd cheered his name. He raised his fist in triumph. Ran and Tatenashi hugged each other. It's over. Ichika finally did it.

"Let's give a big round of applause for this year's champion," Maya yelled. Dan was the first one to do so and stood up ecstatic for his friend. Soon the entire arena did the same. "Now would Ichika Orimura, Houki Shinonono & Cecilia Alcott please come to the center stage?" Houki dusted herself off and stepped towards the stage. Cecilia did a slight jog catching to Houki. It's rude to be late. They received their gold, silver, and bronze medal. Tatenashi and Ran came over with a large trophy and handed it over to Ichika, who both kissed him on the cheek for his victory. Photos were taken for the top three contestants—Dan, Maya, and Chifuyu who cracked a slight smile if you look close enough.

* * *

The sun was setting. It's been a long day. The students and faculty went back to their dorms, and visitors went home. Ran, Tatenashi, and Ichika were walking down a hallway to their rooms.

"How does it feel to be the champion?" Tatenashi smirked at Ichika, gazing at his trophy.

"It feels pretty good," Ichika offered a shy smile. The pair were grinning at seeing a bit of the old Ichika again.

"If you think that's good," Ran hooked his arm into hers.

"You should see what we have in store for you" Tatenashi purred into his ears doing the same. Ichika blushed heavily at the suggestion.

"Where are we going?" Ichika stuttered.

"You'll see," Tatenashi giggled at his reaction. Oh, she missed this. They arrived at his door. "Oh, Cecilia. It's rude to stalk people" Cecilia flinched upon hearing her name and peaked from the corner. Tatenashi gave Ran a look and gestured for the Brit to come here. Cecilia gulped and blushed lightly but walked towards the group. Ran opened his door and stepped in soon Tatenashi, Ichika and Cecilia entered. Tatenashi placed a black lace bra on the outside door handle and locked the door. They need all the privacy they can for the night.

A hero should always get a reward. What's better than three lovely ladies who adore him?

* * *

Once again thank you all for reading this story all the way to the end. I appreciate it.

Follow, favorite or review if you enjoyed the story. Now that's this is off my checklist. I got other stories to write.


End file.
